Puppies and Owls!
by YaoiSilverSilver-Yaoi
Summary: (FINISHED) Watari and Tsuzuki test one of Watari's potions and are turned to a owl and a puppy. They must now look for help at earth, but things turns ugly when they meet Muraki... I suck at summaries...
1. Potion

This fic will not contain any rape and such things like my other stories. I'll try to make this one... cute and, hopefully, funny. But what is a YnM fic without our lovable doctor Muraki?

Warnings: Shonen-Ai, fluff, angst, humour.... A screw this! I m bad at making warnings!!

xxxx

Puppies and Owls!

Chapter one: Potion

xxxx

"I truly don't know if I should, Watari. Your potions don't work like you expect them to..." Tsuzuki said as he poked the vile containing the clear blue liquid.

Watari beamed and held his vile in the air, making the content swirl. "I truly believe that this one will work! I m a scientist, Tsuzuki-san! Believe in me! This potion will make history!" he said and brought the vile under Tsuzuki's nose. "All I need is a test object!"

Tsuzuki looked at the vile and grimaced. "You can't mean me right, Watari? I don't even know what it is supposed to do..." he said and put the vile back down.

"Then I'll show you!" Watari shouted. 003 hooted on Watari's shoulder as Watari dove into the pile of papers at his desk. After a few minutes he came up again, smiling at Tsuzuki. He waved a paper in front of him, as he beamed. His hair was even more tussled then before and his glasses had slid down his nose but yet he beamed. "I have invented an invisible potion! With these ingredients..." pointing to some formulas on the sheet paper in his hand "... it will work! Trust me, Tsuzuki-san!" he said and pushed the glasses back on their rightful place.

Tsuzuki never left the vile with his eyes until Watari had stopped speaking. Seeing the wide smile on his friend's face, he sweat dropped. Pointing a finger at himself he asked "And you really want me to try it out?"

The blond scientist nodded and walked over to Tsuzuki. His golden eyes pleaded at the brown haired shingami. "Please, Tsuzuki-san. Can you? I want to see it work! And think about it! If it works, and it will, you'll be invisible! Think of all the sweets that you'll get to eat without Tatsumi noticing!"

The violet eyed man shot up at the word sweets. Watari was right! If it would work, he would get lots of sweets! But would he risk it? What if the potion didn't work? Rubbing his chin he thought hard. Sweets or no sweets.... Snapping his head to the pleading scientist before him he frowned. "I'll only try it if you also take some"

Watari blinked. Was Tsuzuki really agreeing on testing the potion? If so, why not try it out himself. It would only be fair.

Handing Tsuzuki half of the potion in a glass, he lifted the rest of the potion to his lips. "Cheers!" he shouted merrily. He and Tsuzuki swallowed their potions and then stared at each other. Minutes ticked by and you could hear a needle hit the ground in the heavy silence in the room.

Tsuzuki blinked and titled his head at the scientist. "Now what?"

Watari frowned. Had the potion failed? "It should have worked..."

Tsuzuki shook his head and stood to leave. "Well, I tried. Now I must think of a way to get those sweets without Tatsumi noticing. See you around, Wat...!"

Watari watched as Tsuzuki sank to the floor, holding his throat. "What's wrong?"

"I don't feel so good..."

xxxx

Tatsumi and Hisoka were on earth, looking for a birthday gift for Watari. They had not thought about anything special, so they just had a look around for something. What could you possible buy for a crazy, sugar high scientist? Speaking of high...

"Have you seen Tsuzuki today, Tatsumi?" Hisoka asked as he looked through a window at some cloths. He wasn't really interested in shopping, but if it got him out in the lovely weather, why not?

Tatsumi had his nose in a bank book. Whatever they decided on buying had to cost very little. There was a budget to think of. "Ano, I think Watari wanted to see him today. As long as he is occupied, there is no worry. Thought of anything yet?" he asked the blond boy.

Hisoka shook his head. He was thinking of Tsuzuki, wondering what he was doing at the moment. "Probably eating sweets.... Baka..."  
  
xxxx

"WAAAAA!! WATARI! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!"

Tsuzuki couldn't believe this. In one moment he was feeling really sick and in the next moment he was drowned in his own cloths. He had totally freaked out when he had realised that he had no hands but paws, a body full of cream fur all over his body except on his forehead and a long tail behind him.

Tsuzuki had turned into a puppy.

Above him, on the desk, lay Watari's cloths. On top of the pile jumped a blond little owl. It was almost identical to 003 but it was blond and wore big glasses. It's feathers were poking out in odd directions from it's body and it's golden eyes blended with the feathers. Watari was jumping around on the desk happily. "This is sooooo neat! I have always wondered how birds do it when they fly! Now I can find out myself!" he chirped and looked at his small wings. "Now how does it go?"

Tsuzuki climbed out from under his cloths. He heard the happy scientist and growled. "Hey! Watari, what shall we do about this?" he shouted.

Watari poked his feathery face over the edge of the table. He smiled "GERONIMO!!" he shouted and jumped of the desk.

Tsuzuki backed up to catch the falling yellow owl. "Watari, watch out!" he barked as he was thrown on his back by the owl's weight.

They lay there dazed for a few moments before Watari started to jump up and down on top of the puppy's belly. "Wow! I almost got it! Let's try it again but in an open space like a park on earth, Tsuzuki!" he said, still jumping up and down.

Tsuzuki came back to his senses and rolled over on his stomach, dislodging the chirping owl on his belly. He huffed and lifted himself up. It was a bit weird to have four legs instead of two. He cast the owl an angry look. "No, we aren't going to earth! Not like this! I want a cure and I want it now!" he said and got closer to the owl with every word until he was pressing the yellow feather ball into the floor boards.

"Now, now, Tsuzuki-san, easy. I can't really do anything in this little body. I have an idea" he said and petted the dark nose with his small wing. "Tatsumi-kun and Bon are on earth! They didn't want me to know, but I do know that they are there to by me a gift for my birthday, you know!"

Tsuzuki backed of and looked at him. "No, I didn't know... is it really your birthday?"

Watari nodded and pushed up the overgrown glasses on his beak. "In two days, but back to the main subject! If we can get to them, they can help me with the cure. When we are there, we might as well go to the park!" he beamed and started to jump again.

Tsuzuki thought hard. Watari was right. They did lack something that they had as humans: hands. But the thing about the park... "I don't know if we should... what if we get stuck in these bodies?" he said and his ears and tail dropping.

The yellow owl looked at the sulking puppy with big yellow eyes. He hopped over and lifted the pup's head too look into the violet eyes. "Saa, that isn't going to happen, none of my potions have ever been permanent this far! Besides, let's try these bodies out! With that fuzzy look, you'll get tons of sweets from people and I get a chance in studying the bird's anatomy! What do you say?!" he smiled and looked for a reaction in those beautiful eyes of his friend.

Tsuzuki was troubled. He wanted his body back... but the chance of getting sweets were big, as Watari had said. And when he thought about it, they were going to earth... "OK! But I think I'll carry you. You'll be stepped on if you aren't careful! On my back" he said and lay down so the owl could climb up.

Watari beamed as he jumped on the pup's back. He almost fell down again so he flapped his wings and dug his claws into the skin of the human turned dog.

Big mistake.

Tsuzuki jumped about four feet into the air, howling in pain. The sudden buck sent the little bird soaring.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" shouted the owl happily as he tumbled through the air and landed on the coach. He ruffled his feathers as he hopped to the edge, waving a wing at the panting canine. "That was fun! Let's do that again!" he shouted in absolute glee.

xxxx

"Okay, we are at earth but I can't see Tatsumi or Hisoka anywhere..." Tsuzuki said in disappointment. He walked along the buildings, trying to avoid attention. Tsuzuki was carrying Watari on his back and is someone saw a puppy with an yellow owl on it's back... well let's say that people would find that strange.

Watari hopped up on Tsuzuki's head and pushed up his oversized glasses. "This town is big, Tsuzuki-san, it isn't going to be easy to find Tatsumi and Hisoka. Let's go to the park and see if we can spot them there!" he suggested.

"What is it with you and your obsession with the park? What is you break some bones when you try to fly from the tree? And how are you supposed to get up there in the first place? You don't have hands to climb with..." Tsuzuki said as he shook his head and made the owl tumble from his head and to his back. He stopped and looked at the little bird that looked sad. "And avoid being on my head. Your claws itches"

Watari looked into the amethyst eyes with his big golden ones. "Please, Tsuzuki? Can we go to the park? This might be the only chance I'll get to try this thing out. Besides, I m a shingami, a few broken bones is nothing for me... please..." the owl begged, trying to make himself as cute as he could. He knew that Tsuzuki had a hard time saying 'no' if he made it as cute and wanting as he could in this for. Tsuzuki had agreed many times if he had just begged long enough.

The puppy sighed and hung his head. "Okay, okay, you win. We'll go to the park"

Watari cheered and jumped up and down in joy. "Thank you, Tsuzuki! Thank you!"

Tsuzuki was about to continue their walk forwards the park when he was lifted from the ground by a pair of hands behind his front legs. "Now what do we got here? A puppy without a collar? Poor little fella. Ending up in a pound when being so small..."

Tsuzuki was turned around and soon faced a young police officer. The man was smiling at him and by instinct, Tsuzuki started to wag his tail in happiness. Hearing a soft 'thud' he stopped wagging his tail and turned his head to look at Watari who had fallen from his back when he had been picked up.

The police noticed the own and after shifting the pup under one arm he bend and picked up the yellow feather ball. "A yellow owl? With glasses? That's new..."

Watari's head was the only thing that was visible in the man's hand. Looking at the police then Tsuzuki before looking back at the police, he chirped at his puppy partner "Do you think I can make him drop me from this height? I think I got the right height to try my flying abilities" Looking at the police, he noticed that he hadn't understood him. "It seems like humans can't understand us in our current form... fascinating!"

"Is there something wrong, officer Hisaki?" asked a familiar voice from behind them.

The police turned and smiled at the newcomer. "Why, Muraki sensei! What a surprise to meet you here!"

xxxx

This fic will live on reviews.

As far as an owl can smile... if they can... whatever....


	2. From bad to worse

I got reviews? YAY!!!!

Eh, I forgot: Yepp you are!

Lynndyre: I haven't read the books. In Sweden no one has heard about Yami no Matsuei and if you want to import the books, it will cost you lots and lots of money which I don't got... Let's just say that I follow the anime.

SapphireDragon: Secretary Bird, at least that's what the bird is called in Sweden...

Larania Drake: Yes he does!

Muraki Asato: I updated! Don't kill me!!

Panatlantic: Thank you for your review!

CPV-Phantoms-CTFA: Steal my Watari owl? He's mine! (Runs of with him) MINE! MINE! MWHAHAHAHA!!!

xxxx

Puppies and Owls!

Chapter two: From bad to worse

xxxx

"What do you think of this book, Hisoka-kun? Do you think that Watari-kun would like it?" Tatsumi asked and showed the younger shingami a thick book about different chemicals.

Hisoka picked up the book and flipped through it. "I think that Watari already have this book. I remember that I got this book in the head last time I tried to clean his bookshelf" he said and winced at the painful memory.

Tatsumi looked at him bud decided that he didn't need to know more. Placing the book back he smiled at the small blond. "I guess you are right. Let's continue our search"

xxxx

"So what are you doing here, sensei? I have not seen you around this area when I on duty" Hisaki asked as he adjusted his grip on the now squirming puppy.

The doctor chuckled and lifted his head to face the sun. "It is such a lovely day so I decided to take a nice walk in the sun. What do you got there, Hisaki-kun?" Muraki asked as he pointed at the puppy.

"Oh, I found him. He's missing a collar so I suspect that he is a stray dog. I also found this owl. I believe some children has gotten their hands on it, because I have never seen a yellow owl with glasses before" the officer said and showed the owl to Muraki.

Muraki looked at the owl then at the puppy. Reaching out with his hand he snagged the pup's head gently and looked into the amethyst eyes. Smiling knowingly, he straightened his back. "I think I know who owns the pup. It is one of my patients so I can take him back to his owner" he said, his grey eyes never leaving the pup's eyes.

"Oh, that would be great! Um... could you take the owl as well? They seem to be great friends and I don't really have time to take care of it" Hisaki asked as he handed the puppy over to the doctor.

Muraki seemed to consider the request, but soon smiled. "Very well. Place him in my coat pocket. I believe that it is deep enough so that it doesn't fly away... if it can fly that is..."

The officer smiled and stuffed the owl into Muraki's pocket before bowing before the doctor. "Thank you. I'll see you around. Good day" he said and continued his patrol.

Muraki looked after him and when he couldn't see him any more, he looked down at the pup in his rams. "Why hello, Tsuzuki-san. I must say that you look a bit different since last time we saw each other" he said to the pup.

"You know that it's me? How can you see that?" Tsuzuki asked as Muraki started to walk down the street. He wasn't sure if the doctor understood him, but he tried anyway. He wiggled in Muraki's grip to see if he could get loose but it was no use.

The doctor chuckled as he used one hand to hold the pup to his chest and the other to stroke one silk like ear. "I don't know much about dogs, but I do know that they don't have amethyst eyes. You are unique with those eyes, Tsuzuki-san"

"You understood me! You are the first one that we have met that have understood us this far! Did you hear that Watari?" Tsuzuki asked his feathery friend.

There was a slight rustle from inside Muraki's pocket before a tiny voice was heard. "Please tell me that this napkin hasn't been used. The fact that birds use their mouth to clean themselves scares me it has been used"

"No, it hasn't been used. I carry napkins in my pocket if I meet someone who needs one" he informed the scientist turned owl. He walked forwards a shop when he heard Tsuzuki's voice.

"Where are we going? Can' you just let me and Watari go and forget that you ever met us?" he asked hopefully as his tail started to wag.

"My, Tsuzuki-san. How could I ever forget meeting you? As for where we are heading, we are going to the pet shop"

Tsuzuki tensed and stared up at the white clad doctor. "PET SHOP?! WHY IN THE WORLD ARE WE GOING TO THE PET SHOP FOR?!?!" he yelled and started to struggle. "Let me go! Being turned to a dog is enough humiliation for one day!" he snapped wiggling this way and that to get down.

Muraki tightened his grip as he walked through the doors to the shop. "Calm down, Tsuzuki-san. All we need is some dog toys and collar with a leash for you and I believe a birdcage for your partner... Watari is it?" he asked, suddenly uncertain.

"Please, Muraki... don't do this to us... please..." Tsuzuki begged as he was placed on the counter.

"Don't be so scared, Tsuzuki-san. It won't hurt to tryout a collar. As for not doing this to you, well, let's just say that a dog needs a collar in this town and you are a dog... I believe that you aren't that dense to figure the rest out" he said and stroked the brown patch of fur on Tsuzuki's head. He watched as a girl came over.

"Welcome Sir, how can I help you?" the blond girl asked, beaming at the handsome man on the other side of the counter.

Muraki smiled back, knowing that the girl was caught by his charm. "I m looking for a couple of things for my dog. I want a choke collar in a strong material like a chain or really strong leather, a ordinary leather collar and a strong leash" he said as he let his gaze drop to the puppy that tried to make himself as small as possible. He heard the girl skip of and whispered to the shingami "Calm down, Tsuzuki-san. Soon it will be over"

"I m free! I m free! I m out from the dark pocket!" a small voice shouted from bellow.

Tsuzuki instantly knew who it was. "Run, Watari! Rung, jump... Fly Whatever just get out of here!" he shouted. He ignored the many costumers that stared at him, seeing a pup barking like mad.

Tsuzuki and Muraki looked at the blond owl that jumped around on the floor. Watari looked up at the two and quickly skipped of and rounded a large pile of dog food. "See ya later, Tsuzuki! I m out of here!" he shouted.

Muraki was fighting himself if he should try to capture the owl or now. Having the owl in his grasp meant that Tsuzuki would stay without trouble, but if he started to chase the scientist now he would be forced to leg go of the pup. But he didn't have to decide as he heard some commotion come from the direction that the owl had gone.

"Look, mommy! A chicken!"

"I m an owl, not a chicken! Why do I even bother to tell you? You can't even understand me..."

"No, Yama! Leave the chicken alone! No, Yama! Do not shake the chicken! Let it go, Yama!"

"D-d-drop m-me!"

"Yama do not toss the chicken! Do you hear me young man? Do not shake or toss the chicken!"

"But Mommy, it makes so funny noises when I do it! No, I dropped it! Come back little chicken! Come back!"

"I changed my mind! Take me back to that pocket! It safer there then here!" Watari cried and came back around the corner so fast that he slipped and slid across the floor. He was stopped when he smacked into Muraki's shoe. Flipping himself back on his tiny legs, he jumped up and down on the floor. "I don't care if you are evil, just safe me from that kid!" he shrieked.

Muraki chuckled and snatched the bird from the floor. "Pull a stunt like that ever again, and I'll give you to a pillow maker" he threatened the owl and dumped him on the counter with Tsuzuki. "Be glad that I haven't killed you by now. You are alive only because I know that Tsuzuki would be so upset if I did kill you"

Tsuzuki lowered his head and looked at his friend. "Watari are you ok?" he asked the frightened bird.

"I m fine now, but I m not going to baby-sit any children you and Hisoka might have" Watari panted and adjusted his glasses that barley hung on his beak.

"I m so glad that... wait a minute! Me and Hisoka having children?! Watari, be careful with what you are saying or I'll...."

"Gomen if I made you wait. I had to look for a smaller chain then we had in the store. Let's see if this one fits... o my, a loose chicken?" she asked all of a sudden when she spotted the yellow owl.

"Owl, I m an owl!" Watari said to her.

"Not chicken, it's an owl and that reminds me do you have a small cage for it? I found it abandoned on the street and it seems to lack the ability to fly" Muraki said in a false sympatric voice as he stroked Watari's feathered head with one finger. "I m going to take care of it until it's fully grown" he smiled at the girl.

The blond blushed as he saw the smile directed to her. "I'll go and see what we got. Test the collars and see if they are to your liking" she beamed and left once again.

Tsuzuki looked after her. "She seems like a nice girl... hey! Muraki! Stop it!" Tsuzuki whined as the doctor slid the chan over his nose and around his neck. The pup shook his head as the collar fell into place. "It's so humiliating..." he whined as he looked down at the silver chain.

Muraki fingered the black leather collar the girl had brought as well and smiled slyly at the pup. "It looks good on you, Tsuzuki-san. I believe that these collars will do. When I have bought a cage for that feather disaster you call Watari and some balls, well head for my apartment" he said.

Tsuzuki lowered his ears and dropped into a lying position on the counter. Looking at the golden eyes of Watari, he sighed. "I truly regret that I ever tested that potion...."

xxxx

Well that's chapter two. Gomen for the late update, but I have been sad this week...


	3. Problems

xxxx

Puppies and Owls!

Chapter three: Problems

xxxx

"Thank you and have a nice day!" the girl smiled as Muraki picked up the bag with toys and the small cage with Watari.

Muraki smiled back. "The same to you. Me might meet again when you least expect it" he said as he turned and left the shop.

Tsuzuki was so glad that he had been let down on the floor that he rushed out through the open doors before Muraki. 'Yes! I can run on my own! I m freeeeehhh!!' He ended his thoughts as the chain collar was pulled tightly around his neck. He stopped all of a sudden and was pulled of his paws. "A-air..." he wheezed as he stood and went closer to Muraki to get some slack on the chain. "Why do you have to bee so mean to me and Watari, Muraki? I mean putting poor little Watari in a cage! Don't you feel bad about that?" Tsuzuki asked as he walked beside Muraki.

Watari jumped around on the small iron stick in the cage. He looked down the best he could and scowled. "Little? That was rude!"

Muraki just chuckled when he heard Tsuzuki's question. "You are talking to a man that kills an innocent woman when she least expect it. Even though I always wanted you I didn't expect that when I finally had you, you would be another species..."

Tsuzuki smiled inside. Why hadn't he thought of that earlier? Muraki couldn't molest him as long as he was a dog! 'This potion has its good sides! As long as I don't change back in front of Muraki, I'll be fine!' the pup thought as he trotted down the street. The collar suddenly didn't feel all that bad...

"What are you smiling at? I mean, you are being treated like dog when you have the mind of a human!" Watari asked as he stopped jumping around on the little stick.

Tsuzuki looked at Watari with a big smile. "Tell you later" he said and turned to Muraki. "How far is it to your apartment? I need to go to the bathroom..." Tsuzuki whined.

Muraki chuckled and stopped. Kneeling down on one knee, he patted Tsuzuki on the head. "Bathroom? Tsuzuki-san, you are to cute"

"What do you mean with that? Of course bathroom! I need to take a leek and therefore I need a bathroom!" Tsuzuki said like Muraki just playing stupid.

Muraki laughed merrily.

"What the heck is wrong with you?!" Tsuzuki barked and flattened his ears. "What is so darn funny?!"

"Tsuzuki-kun" Watari piped up from his cage. The little owl was also laughing and the huge glasses were sliding down his beak. When he stopped laughing and saw that he had Tsuzuki's attention, he continued. "You are a dog. A canine. A puppy. As all humans and dogs know, dogs don't use the bathroom to do their... stuff..." he said and blushed a little at the end. "Therefore we were laughing"

Tsuzuki looked at the confused. "Then where am I supposed to go... HELL NO!!" he screamed, howling to other humans.

Muraki stopped laughing but still smiled amused. "Figured it out, Tsuzuki-san?"

Tsuzuki shock his head back and forth. "There is no way in hell that I m going to do my 'business' near a tree or something like that with YOU watching me!! There is no way!!" he yelled. 'What did I say earlier? This potion had its good sides? Erase that!'

Muraki scratched the pup behind the ear. "No need to worry about that, Tsuzuki-san. You can be assured that I m not going to watch. I'll just release you in the park" he said and stood once again.

Watari and Tsuzuki looked at him like he had grown two heads. "Release him? Are you really Muraki Kazutaka? I mean, Muraki would never let Tsuzuki go just like that!" Watari said and tilted his head. The glasses slipped of his face and the blond owl yelped in panic. "My glasses!!"

"Watari is right! You know that I can run away as soon as you release the leash from the collar. How do you know that you can trust me?" Tsuzuki asked as he got the urge to scratch his left ear and did so. It felt strange but good.

Muraki smiled knowingly and sat down on a bench. Picking up the bag with toys, he fetched a tennis ball. Looking down at the ball he addressed the pup. "By looking at your behavior the last half an hour I have noticed that you don't just look like a dog but you behave just like one. The way you just scratched yourself with your hind leg and not with your front one. The way you panted when the girl at the shop scratched you on the belly, an action which I found really cute. I believe that your mind has been combined with your dog side. I know now that you will react the same way as a dog when I drop this tennis ball. To show you how certain I am, I'll unleash you" he said and did just that.

Tsuzuki fumed. "Now that was the most stupid thing I have ever heard! Why would I be interested-"

The ball dropped and rolled along the street.

"- in a stupid, bad tasting.... BALL!!" he panted when he spotted the green ball rolling past him. Jumping up on his paws he gave chase. 'Why am I running after it? Never mind! Must capture it!'

Watari managed to set the glasses back on when he saw the puppy run after the ball. Laying a wing over his eyes he sighed. "He is hopeless. Giving in to his instincts..."

Muraki watched the pup and then turned to the owl. "So you say that he is weak minded?" he asked and searched for something in the bag. "I believe I can prove you wrong"

Watari removed his wing when he heard the door to the cage being opened. Looking down at the hand that reached into the cage he spotted a grey little toy... "MOUSE!!" Watari's owl instinct told him to jump the mouse and soon he had both his claws and beak attached to the mouse. With his small beak he ripped the stuffed animal open and pulled the cotton out.

Muraki giggled when he saw the owl. "Hopeless, ne? you fell into the same trap. Tsuzuki-san! Come here boy!" he called for the pup that had caught the ball and was busy chewing on it.

Tsuzuki heard Muraki call for him and even though he had told himself that he wouldn't return to the evil doctor, his dog side had another idea. With his tail wagging, Tsuzuki trotted over to Muraki with the ball. Before he could reach him though, he dropped the ball and ran off.

Muraki watched as the pup vanished behind the corner. Getting a bit angry, he grabbed the cage with the owl that was still tearing away on the mouse. He was determined to catch the puppy. 'Was I wrong? Maybe Tsuzuki-san isn't affected by the dog instinct...' he thought and was about to walk around the corner.

"Hey! Stay where you are! You promised me that I could do my business in private!" Tsuzuki's voice snapped before the silver haired man could round the corner. "As soon as I m finished, I'll get that ball!"

xxxx

Tatsumi raised his eyebrows when he finally realized where he and Hisoka had ended up. In their search for a perfect gift for Watari, they had entered a shop they believed were a cloth shop. Oh boy they were wrong.

Hisoka tried to pull away from the girls that were at the moment tying pink ribbons into his hair. They were giggling and 'kawaii', 'pretty boy' were heard. "Let me go! I didn't say that you could do this to me! Tatsumi-san! Help me!" Hisoka called as he tried to struggle from their grip.

Tatsumi started forwards when he was grabbed from behind. He turned around and saw four girls staring at him. "Um... might I help you?" he asked politly.

The girls giggled and grabbed his arms, dragging him to a chair beside Hisoka. "Your turn, sweet stuff!" they said and soon Tatsumi was overpowered.

He tried to struggle but he was always pushed back into the chair. "Let me go! We don't have time for this!"

One girl smiled brightly at them. "If you just sit there and let the students do their work, we'll offer you two hours at our own spa! Massage, hot bath, face treatment, everything on us if you do this tiny favor..."

Hisoka and Tatsumi looked at each other. They nodded and leaned back. Who could say no to a free time at a spa?

xxxx

"I maybe shouldn't have eaten all that cotton... I feel funny..." Watari said.

Tsuzuki was one again leashed, but this time he walked with a bowed head. "I feel so ridiculous. I think like my old self, but still give in to my dog side. How embarrassing isn't that?" he asked no one in particular.

Muraki chuckled as he walked forwards his apartment. "That is cute. We are here. I believe that you can't walk on your own until we reach my apartment" he said and scoped up the pup under his free arm.

The amethyst eyed pup yelped as he was lifted and couldn't help but struggle. "Why not? I m not tired!" he argued as Muraki entered the building.

"And I believe you, no I carry you because you have such dirty paws from when you walked through that puddle of mud a half an hour ago. That was unnecessary" he said with a frown as he entered the elevator. There was a small table attached to the wall of the elevator and he placed the pup there.

"But it was so fun! I can't help it if I like puddles!" Tsuzuki said and panted as he recalled all the splashing he had created.

All of a sudden Watari started to make weir noises. He was couching and wheezing as he bended over the small stick.

Tsuzuki instantly panicked. "O my god, Watari! Are you ok? Muraki you are a doctor! Help him!!" Tsuzuki begged as he gazed into the small cage. "Don't die on me!" he yelled at the small owl.

Watari couched one last time before a big ball of smile and hair landed on the floor of the cage. The small owl panted and shook from the shock.

Muraki looked at the small mess. "Cotton ball. He'll be fine. Owls often cough up hair ball from their meals" he informed the two.

Tsuzuki listened and then frowned at the owl. "Watari?"

"Y-yeah...?" the blond owl asked as he regained his breath.

"Remind me not to get an owl. That was disgusting!"

xxxx

Well, I have been busy and never gotten the time to write on this fic. This chapter may be small, but I'll try to make the next one a bit longer!


	4. Muraki’s apartment

Gomen for the really late update but I have been busy and a bit lazy.

Eh, I forgot: no problems! I always feel funny... =3 You also want a Tsuzuki-inu plushie? Well, here you go! (Hands over a Tsuzuki-inu plushie)

Muraki Asato: understood! Thanks for borrowing him!

Da: You go it!

Ethereal-tenshi: glad you liked it!

SapphireDragon: that is a secret!

Night Fox Hiten: I will! Don't worry!

xxxx

Puppies and Owls!

Chapter four: Muraki's apartment

xxxx

Muraki held the amethyst eyed pup under one arm as he put the cage on the floor. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. "Before we enter, I must warn you that I don't live alone. My 'roommate' will not be a real threat to you, Tsuzuki-san, but your feathery friend has something to worry about" he said as he turned the key and unlocked the door.

Watari held onto the stick with all his strength as the cage was lifted from the floor. "Easy with handling the cage! I still fell a bit sick from hacking up all that cotton!" he yelped.

Tsuzuki wiggled in Muraki's grip. He didn't want to enter the evil doctor's apartment! Who knew how many knifes, needles and such were in there? "A-a roommate? You g-got a r-room mate?" he asked shakily as he was put down on the floor inside the apartment. What if Muraki's roommate was a killer like the silver haired man? What if the roommate liked to experiment on animals?! Panic stared take over as he backed and hit the wall behind him. "W-where is y-your roommate?" he asked and darted his gaze back and forth.

Muraki chuckled as he placed the birdcage on the kitchen table and took of his white coat. Placing it on the back of a chair he turned to the frightened pup. "Don't tell me that the greatest shingami in the world is scared... I told you that you have nothing to be scared about" he said softly and picked up the small pup. He hugged Tsuzuki close and rubbed the soft ears. "You are to adorable, Tsuzuki-san"

"HELP!! HELP!!! I M BEING ATTACKED!!!" Watari's voice rang through the apartment.

Muraki turned around so that he and Tsuzuki could see the 'attacker'. Muraki laughed as he saw who it was and Tsuzuki's jaw dropped.

On the table stood the cage containing Watari. Watari was pressed against one side of the cage, shaking so badly that feathers loosened and fell to the floor. He stared at the attacker and shrieked. The attacker reached further into the cage and tried to grab at the yellow owl. His attacker proved to be a small yellow...

"CAT!! GET THE CAT AWAY FROM ME!!!" Watari shrieked as the cat mewled. His bird instincts told him that the cat was going to eat him, so when the sharp claw scratched one yellow feather, Watari fainted.

Tsuzuki broke away from Muraki and dashed over to the table. Hopping up on a chair, he barked at the cat that was tilting its head as it looked at the laid out dinner in the cage. The cat looked calmly at the pup and then turned back to the cage, looking for a slot to drag its dinner out from the cage.

Muraki picked up the cat that grunted from the sudden movement. "Now, now, don't you be hostile to our new guests..." he spoke softly to the cat as he stroked the golden fur. "Tsuzuki-san, meet my roommate: Kurosaki" he said with a smile as the cat looked at the pup with emerald eyes.

Tsuzuki hopped up on the table and looked into the cage. Noticing that the owl was alive, only fainted, he turned to look at the doctor with a frown. "You named your CAT after MY partner? How sick isn't that?!" he snapped and growled at the cat. "Such an evil beast shouldn't be allowed to be named after such a nice boy!" he said. Muraki naming a cat after a boy he had killed? That was so sick!

Muraki only smiled and scratched the cat under its chin. "Even you must admit that he has similar likenesses as the boy, ne? Now, Kurosaki, please avoid eating the bird. Heavens knows how much dirt there is on him..."

xxxx

"This wasn't a bad idea..." Tatsumi sighed as he sank back into the warm water. His head rested on a soft pillow and a black haired girl massaged his scalp.

Hisoka moaned in agreement as his shoulders were massaged. "I haven't forgotten about the gift... but I feel no need to rush, do you Tatsumi-san?"

Tatsumi shook his head. "No... Why don't we buy him a day here? He needs to relax from all the experimenting...."

Hisoka moaned as the girl massaged a not in his neck. "That would be a great idea. Well, we got to be going, Tatsumi-san. Its getting late and I haven't fed Tsuzuki today..."

"You make it sound like Tsuzuki was a dog or something" Tatsumi said as he got up from the bath and put on a robe.

Hisoka followed him as they went to the dressing room. "Sometimes I wonder.... Let's hit the showers, it's already dark outside and I don't want to risk spotting a blood moon tonight!"

xxxx

"Why do I have to sleep in your bed, Muraki? I can sleep on the floor..." Tsuzuki whined as Muraki hugged the small pup against him.

Muraki had fed him and Watari before going to bed. He had left Watari in his cage in the hall and brought Tsuzuki with him into the bed room. He had left the pup for a few minutes to change into his night shirt. When he had entered the room again, Tsuzuki had shrieked in horror in seeing Muraki in nothing but boxers and a shirt. Muraki had chuckled at this and placed himself under the sheets with the pup.

"Don't be silly, Tsuzuki-san. The floor is too hard and I like having you in my bed"

"You never had me in your bed!" Tsuzuki growled as Muraki's hand scratched his stomach. The nails against his skin felt nice and he rolled over on his back to gain more scratching. "Please stop that, I hate it even if my dog side likes it..."

Muraki smiled and stroked the soft fur. "Maybe not in real life, but in my fantasies you have shared my bed countless of times... but there you are human" he whispered and yawned slightly. Pulling the pup close again, he closed his eyes. "Sleep well, Tsuzuki-san"

Tsuzuki waited for an hour before he crept from Muraki's now limp grasp. He stilled when he felt a movement but soon he landed on the floor softly. As quietly as possible he sneaked out from the bedroom. He made his way to the hall and soon spotted the cage containing Watari. Looking back to see if Muraki had awoken, he sighed in relief when he hadn't. "Psst, Watari! Are you awake?" he whispered.

Watari yawned and placed his glasses on his beak before hopping to the side of the cage. Looking down, he spotted his friend. "Hi, Tsuzuki! Why aren't you sleeping?" he asked.

"I don't understand how you can sleep in this situation! Anyway, we need to escape. Can you open the door to the cage?" Tsuzuki asked. He knew that if Watari could open the door, he would have done that a long time ago. "I understand is you can't get it open, but I'll..."

"Done!" Watari said and hopped to the edge of the table. Seeing the confused face of the pup he tilted his head until it was upside down. "What? Didn't think that I could get it open? Come on, 'Suki, I mean, I m a scientist! Opening a door is a piece o cake for me!"

Tsuzuki frowned at the nick name but let it slip. "I thought burglars were the ones that were expert at opening doors. I know this will be difficult, but I need you to fly over to the door and push the handle down so that we can escape!" Tsuzuki said and pointed his muzzle in the right direction. "Think you can do it?"

"If he knows what's good for him, he should stay on the table"

Tsuzuki turned around and fared that he should see Muraki in the door way. 'Not now we are so close!' he thought. He didn't see Muraki, thank God, but he saw someone else instead. "You! I can understand you!" Tsuzuki gasped.

Kurosaki sat on the floor in front of the door that led to Muraki's bedroom. The yellow cat stood and made his way to the pup. "I am a bird expert and I know that that ball of feathers wouldn't make it across the room. If he tries however, I'll be there to catch him with my mouth..." he said and licked his nose.

"I won't let you eat my friend! You have to go through me to get to him! Watari, fly while I keep him occupied!" he said and growled. He knew that he couldn't be to loud or Muraki would hear them.

Watari looked at his wings and then to the door. "Ok... take a deep breath... I can do this..." he said to himself. He didn't notice the struggling duo on the floor nor did he see when the cat got a good hold on the pup's ear. Spreading his small wings, he stepped back a few steps. "Here goes nothing!" he shouted and jumped of the edge.

Kurosaki saw the yellow owl and let go of the tail he had been biting on. After chasing Tsuzuki behind a large box he had sunk his teeth into the only visible part of the pup: the tail. Now he ran under the owl, his mouth open. "I got you, I got you!" he said as he followed the owl with his eyes.

Watari tumbled trough the air, looping and flapping his wings madly. "T-t-this i-is no-t-t h-how bird-s f-f-ly!" he stuttered as he made his way across the room.

Tsuzuki came out from behind the box and spotted the cat that was trying to catch his blond friend. "No 'kitten' will beat me!" he snapped and charged the cat. How ironic that Muraki named this evil cat after his sweet, innocent partner. He soon reached the cat and slammed his head into Kurosaki's side. The cat huffed as he was thrown against the door and slid to the floor unconscious. Tsuzuki snored as he placed one paw on the cat. "That will teach you not to mess with Tsuzuki, the high ranking shingami!"

"How ironic" Watari said from above him. He was jumping back and forth on the handle, tilting his head in every direction.

"Watari! You made it!" Tsuzuki said and looked up.

Watari looked down at him. "I made it but now I realise something..."

"And that is?"

Watari hopped on the handle. "I m to light to make the handle move...."

xxxx

Gomen for the late update!!


	5. Escape?

Gomen gomen gomen for the late update!!!

Leoth: Why thank you! Glad you liked the idea!

DarkSapphireDragon: You did? I fund the scene hard to figure out... You'll soon read about Hisoka's reaction to the cat and his name!

Night Fox Hiten: Yay! Thank you for telling me!

Eh, I forgot: Don't worry about it! I got threatened a while go that if I didn't update I would get a stick up my a--... you know what I mean!

Aisha Felina: You know Muraki... He wanted to plant his brother's head on Tsuzuki's body so why not name his cat after one of his victims?

Krymson Tyde: You can't have my puppy, but you can get this nice Tsuzuki-inu plushie!

xxxx

Puppies and Owls!

Chapter five: Escape?

xxxx

"Are you telling me that you can't open the door?" Tsuzuki asked as he looked up at the owl on the handle.

Watari jumped with all his might and then shook his small head. "That's right. I m a bird! I only weigh a few grams! Oh! What was that?!" he asked and looked around the room.

Tsuzuki tensed as he listened. Watari was right. There was something moving in the apartment. The light rustle came from behind him... from the bedroom... "Oh no! It's Muraki! Watari jump down from there!" he hissed as he stood on his hind legs and leaned on the door.

Watari didn't ask as he jumped down on the pup's head. "What are you going to doooo...!!!" he asked when Tsuzuki suddenly jumped into the air. The small owl almost tumbled of the pup but got a hold of the collar and held on for dear life.

Tsuzuki grabbed the handle with his front paws and forced it down as he fell to the floor. The door clicked open as he landed with a thud on the floor and creaked open a few centimetres. "Got it open!" he said just as the light in the bedroom switched on. Clawing at the small spring, he tried to open the door.

"Tsuzuki-san?" Muraki's voice was heard from the bedroom. The doctor sounded tired and a bit confused.

Tsuzuki clawed harder at the spring. "Come on, come on! Open up for Tsuzuki...." He begged as he heard footsteps coming their way. After a few seconds, the door slid open. "Yes! Hold on to me, Watari! We are so out of here!" he said and dashed out from the apartment.

Muraki exited from the bedroom. He saw the tail of the pup as he vanished into the stair case. "Tsuzuki-san! It is rude to leave without telling your host.... Oh well. I'll find you soon enough" he said as he picked up the newly awoken cat that stumbled along the floor like a drunk. Stroking the yellow fur, he turned back to the bedroom. "Let's get changed before we go Tsuzuki hunting, ne, Kurosaki?"

xxxx

"S-slow d-down, T-Tsuzuki! I c-can't h-hold on!" Watari said just as his win slipped from the collar. The small owl was flung into the air before falling to the floor. The small feather ball rolled along the floor and soon reached the edge of the staircase and rolled under the railing. "It didn't hurt that baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa............."

Tsuzuki came to an halt as he watched as his friend fell of the age and fell down. He ran to the edge and popped his head between the bars and watched Watari as he fell. "WATARI!!" Tsuzuki yelled and raced down the stairs. 'Let him be alright, let him be alright! We just escaped from Muraki only to have Watari be squashed from falling from the top floor!' Tsuzuki thought. The pup had such a fast speed from racing down the stairs so when he reached the ground level, he couldn't stop himself and he slammed into the wall with a loud bang! The world spun as he lifted himself up. "Watari! Where are you? Are you ok or are you as flat as a pancake?" he asked as he stumbled over to the stairs again.

"I m ok! My feathers dampened my fall. That was great!" the yellow owl said as he hopped over to the pup. The huge glasses had almost fallen of the owl's beak but he corrected them. "What happened to you?" he asked as he saw that Tsuzuki held his head with his front paw.

"He didn't check his speed as he came down the stairs, lunch"

Tsuzuki snapped his head up. "The only one that would call Watari 'lunch' is Kurosaki!" he growled and turned around. Behind him sat Kurosaki. "Why you....."

"Behave, Tsuzuki-san. You don't want to hurt innocent people, or in this case, animals, right?"

"Muraki!"

Muraki chuckled when he saw the stunned looks the pup and owl gave him. "Surprised to see me?" he asked sweetly. He scooped up the small cat and stroked the soft ears.

"How did you come down here so fast? I didn't see you on the way down!" Tsuzuki said as he slowly made his way over to Watari.

Muraki chuckled and held one hand over his mouth. "How dense can one man be? I used the elevator of course" he said and nodded his head in the direction of the closing metal doors. "Now, what are you doing? Talking a night walk?" he asked as he stared to walk over to the two.

Tsuzuki felt his pulse rise as the doctor got closer. He didn't know where to go except up, but that meant that he would be back in Muraki's apartment. Hearing a small noise from the main door, he quickly grabbed Watari with his mouth and turned around. He spotted an old lady that was opening the door. as soon as she had opened it enough so that he could get through, Tsuzuki dashed outside.

Muraki was a bit surprised when the pup suddenly ran out the door. Shaking his head he stared after the dog and owl only to be stopped by the lady.

"Ahh, Kazutaka-kun. I wanted to talk to you. It is about that scabby cat of yours... it is clawing at the walls and it starts to irritate me since I live next to you......"

xxxx

Tsuzuki sprinted down the sidewalk with Watari still between his teeth. "Be bade id, Watare!" he tried to shout.

Watari was horrified. "Tsuzuki! STOP!!" he yelled at the pup.

Tsuzuki stopped and sat down. "Whaf?"

"Let me down" Watari said. when he was finally placed on the ground, he shook himself. "Ewww.... Dog slobber..... sorry for screaming at you but I had your fangs around my neck and I was afraid that if you stumbled or fell... well... I think you can figure the rest out"

"Gomen, Watari! I panicked and didn't think of that. Can you forgive me?" Tsuzuki said and laid down on the ground and placed his head between his front paws. His big amethyst eyes were filled with tears and he whined.

Watari looked at him and sighed. "Of course I'll forgive you. Don't give those eyes you know that they make me feel bad..." he said and wiped his eyes.

Tsuzuki smirked. "Thanks a lot, Watari! HEY! Look over there!!" he suddenly shouted and wagged his tail.

Further down the street the two friends spotted two familiar figures.

"It is Bon and Tatsumi! Tsuzuki we are saved!" Watari piped as he stared to hop over to the two as fast as he could.

Tsuzuki got back on his paws and scooped up the small owl on his nose. "Hold on!" he told the bird and darted over to the two. "Hisoka! Tatsumi! We are so glad to see you!" he exclaimed and jumped up and down.

Tatsumi looked at the odd couple on the ground before them. He then smiled and bent down. "Well aren't you two cute. Hi boy! At least, I think you are a boy..." Tatsumi said and picked up the pup. After checking that the dog was a boy he just held it. "I don't see a leash. I wonder where his owner is"

Hisoka raised one eyebrow and grabbed the owl. "This one looks a lot like 003. The glasses reminds me of Watari..." he said and grabbed said glasses from the owl. "I wonder who could have put these on the poor thing. There you go" he said and placed the owl in a near by tree.

"Ack! I can't see!" Watari yelped and soon tumbled of the branch.

Hisoka lifted the owl once again and looked at him. "Ether it is sick or it is just stupid. I wonder who owns them...."

"Hisoka! It's me! Tsuzuki!" Tsuzuki said from Tatsumi's arms.

Tatsumi looked down at the dog that had suddenly started to bark. "Why are you barking so much? Am I holding you wrongly?" he asked, unsure how to hold a small pup.

Watari snatched his glasses back from Hisoka's pocked as he sat in his hand. "'Barked'? he said that you barked and that means that they can understand us!" he said.

Hisoka looked at the dog and owl that seemed to speak to each other. "I wonder what you are talking about. What?" he asked as he heard another man approaching. Looking up he spotted... "Muraki?!"

The doctor raised his eyebrow as he saw the young blond and the secretary. "The boy and his babysitter... how typical. I don't have time for you right now, boy, so I would like you to give me my dog and bird back" he said as he walked closer to the four.

"Not Muraki! We finally find our friends and you come and ruin it all! Tatsumi! Don't let him take us again!" he whined and buried his head under Tatsumi's arm.

Hisoka frowned at the white clad doctor. "Since when did you have animals?" he asked and held the owl closer to him.

Muraki smiled and tilted his head. "Even I can get lonely. I got a cat a few months back and I thought it would be nice to have a dog that I could take a walk with. I got the owl because they were friends and I would hate to separate them from each other" he told them.

"And might I ask what their names are?" Tatsumi asked as he placed the pup on the ground.

Muraki looked at the blond boy as he answered the question. "The cat is named Kurosaki and the dog Tsuzuki-san and the owl... I figured that he looks a lot like you scientist's owl so I call him Watari. Aren't the names fitting?"

Hisoka blushed hard and Tatsumi choked. "You named your damn CAT after ME?!?! Where the HELL did you get that idea from?!?!" Hisoka exploded. He clenched his fists and went up to the doctor. "TELL ME!!"

Muraki smiled more and closed his eyes. "I found it really cute. The cat has your looks and the same emerald eyes... I couldn't find a more fitting name then that. Would you like to meet him?"

Tatsumi was stunned. "That is just... just... sick!" he said and went up to Muraki. "Doesn't you weirdness ever end?!" he demeaned. As soon as he was within arm reach of the doctor, he felt something in his head and darkness took over. His body fell to the ground and lay unmoving.

"Tatsumi-san! What did you do, Muraki?!" Hisoka snapped when the doctor placed his hand on his forehead.

"Let me show you..." Muraki said and frowned.

Hisoka gasped as picture by picture of dying men and women flashed by in his head. He could smell the blood as it splattered on the ground and he could hear their screams and pleads as they gurgled on their own blood. Hisoka screamed in horror and passed out when it all became too much for him.

Muraki caught the falling bou and lifted him up in his arms. "Sleep well, boy. When you wake up, I'll have a nice surprise for you..." he whispered and nuzzled the blond hair. Glazing down he saw the pup and owl. "You better do as I say from now on, Tsuzuki-san, because now you have to worry about two peoples' lives. Would you risk it?" he asked and turned to go back to his apartment. "Heal, Tsuzuki-san"

Tsuzuki lowered his head as he walked beside the doctor. Muraki was right. He couldn't risk Hisoka's or Watari's lives. He had to do as the doctor said.

xxxx

The End... na just kidding!


	6. Hisoka the…?

Late update, is that really unusual? I'll try to make the chapter a bit longer.

xxxx

Cross D'Aubigne: You'll hear a bit about Tatsumi in this part, but in the next one you'll know even more about what happened to him!!

...: Sorry....

Krymson Tyde: Who? Muraki, Hisoka, Tatsumi? Two of them will change... promise!

Leoth: I m update I m uptading! Sesch!

DarkSapphireDragon: You'll see what I'll do with Kurosaki-neko... you'll see....

Nancy: Why thanks!

Senko: You think?

xxxx

Puppies and Owls!

Chapter six: Hisoka the...?

xxxx

"Ung... where am I?" Hisoka moaned when he slowly came to.

"Try not to move that much, Soka-kun. You might hurt yourself" a familiar voice told the blond boy.

Hisoka opened his eyes and came face to face with a big ball of yellow feathers with glasses on. Looking more closely he could see that the 'ball' really was a small owl. "What the?" he asked as he stood up. He was confused when he didn't get any higher then the owl that sat before him. "What happened and why am I so short?"

The owl tilted his head until it was upside down. "Are you ok, bon? I mean, Muraki knocked you senseless" Noticing the frightened look on the boy's face the owl straitened his head. "Oh I m sorry, bon! I forgot to tell you that I m Watari but as an owl now, isn't that cool?"

Hisoka started at the owl that just said that he was one of his friends. "Watari-san? What the hell are you doing as an owl? How come that you are here on earth and where is Tsuzuki?" he asked.

"MURAKI! LET ME DOWN! I DON'T NEED A BATH!!"

"There he is" Watari piped up as the small pup dashed into the room.

Tsuzuki hid as fast as he could under the sofa and crawled into the corner. "Don't tell him where I am!" he begged from his hiding place.

Muraki calmly came into the room. In his arms he held a clean towel and the chain leach in the other. "Tsuzuki-san? Where are you?" he asked, his voice hinting that he already knew the answer.

Hisoka tensed when he saw the evil doctor. "Muraki! Leave Tsuzuki alone! I warn you!" he threatened.

Muraki threw his an amused glance. "Should I be scared of you? Look at yourself. How can you possibly do any damage to me?" he asked and walked over to the sofa. Bending down on his knees he easily reached under the sofa and grabbed Tsuzuki's collar. Dragging the pup out, he lifted the fighting puppy into his arms.

Hisoka frowned at Muraki's comment and looked down at his hands. What he saw was not hands but small paws. With huge eyes he looked down at the rest of his body. He had a white furry tummy and big fluffy hind legs. As fast as he could he dashed over to the full length mirror. He couldn't believe what he saw. "Dear God, I m a BUNNY!!! A freaking yellow BUNNY!!!" he shrieked.

Watari hopped over to him. "It's not all that bad, bon. At least you are higher in the food chain then I"

"That doesn't change anything! I m a bunny!" the white and yellow bunny cried. Hisoka was as golden as his hair was and his nose, stomach, legs and tail was pure white. He had big soft ears that hung down around his small face that had long whiskers on it and a pink little nose. His eyes were the same emerald colour but were a lot smaller now. All in all, he was the most adoring thing the other three had ever seen except for Tsuzuki.

Muraki chuckled and lifted the bunny with one hand. "You are adorable. I have always had a thing for small furry animals. Maybe that's why I got Kurosaki" he said as he carried the two to the bath room, Watari hopping along after him. He carefully placed the Hisoka-bunny on the toilet seat and then placed Tsuzuki in the bathtub. Hooking the chain to the collar Tsuzuki wore, he chained the pup to a small ring that was set in the wall for god knows what purpose.

Tsuzuki whined as he was placed in the tub. "Come on, Muraki. I m not even dirty! Maybe a little mud here and there, nothing serious! I don't need a bath!" he complained as Muraki turned on the water.

Hisoka sat on the toilet when Watari managed to fly up next to him after many unsuccessful tries. Hisoka didn't know why, but he got the urge to clean himself so he lifted his front paws and licked them a few times before brining the up to wash his left ear. "How did I become a bunny in the first place? And what happened to you?" he asked as he re licked his front paws to clean his fluffy cheeks.

Watari hung his head. "I created a potion that I thought would turn anyone invisible. I talked Tsuzuki into trying it and we drank the potion and ta da! We became a puppy and a owl! How Muraki managed to turn you I don't know. As soon as we arrived here, he locked me and Tsuzuki in the kitchen as he carried you of. When we finally could see you again after many hours, you were a bunny"

Tsuzuki groaned when lukewarm water hit his back. "Did you even listen to me? I told you that I wasn't dirty!"

Muraki just smiled and fetched a bottle of shampoo with strawberry scent. He poured some of it on the pup's back and rubbed it into the soft fur. "You are dirty and I don't like dirty animals in my apartment. As for your question, boy, I went to Watari-san's lab and took some of that wonderful potion and forced it down your throat. I thought that you would change to a cat but apparently not. So I now have a dog, a owl, a cat and a bunny. To bad that I can understand my cat though..."

"Wait a second! You mean that you have a cat named after me? WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?!?! He screamed before he had to lie down to breathe since a bunny had so small lungs. His pink little nose worked fast as he tried to regain the lost air.

Muraki chuckled. "How could I resist? I have always found you cute so I was just curious how you would look like as an animal. Tsuzuki-san, hold still" he told the pup that was sinking lower and lower to avoid the doctor's hands.

Tsuzuki yelped when water gushed over his head. "I think you were cruel to drag Hisoka into this mess. I mean, you already killed him why torture him further and I won't let you wash me there!" he growled and snapped at the hand that was moving to his belly.

"How did you get to my lab in the first place?" Watari asked before he plucked a loose feather from his wing.

Hisoka scratched the top of his head with his hind leg while he whined "Why me? Why am I doing this?" He then sat up and stretched the leg he had used to scratch himself with and cleaned that to. "I feel so stupid"

"That wasn't all that easy, but after I had dumped you I went back to the park and grabbed Tatsumi's body and used it to get to the lab. It was so simple" Muraki said as he finished washing the pup and fetched the towel to dry him.

"You grabbed Tatsumi's body, as in used it? That is fascinating! How did you do it, I mean you are mortal and all?"

"A professional never tell his tricks. There, Tsuzuki-san. All clean" he said and lifted the towel.

Watari couldn't help himself as he started to laugh hard. Hisoka giggled despite the situation and Muraki looked surprised. Tsuzuki's fur was static and that made him look like a really woolly lamb. He looked down at himself and shrieked before dashing of into the living room an under the sofa again. "STOP TORTURING ME!!!

xxxx

Hisoka looked down at the bowl before him. "Carrots? Corn flakes? That's breakfast?"

He, Watari, Muraki and Tsuzuki sat in the kitchen and was eating breakfast. The doctor sat in silence as he ate his sandwich and read the paper. Once in a while he sipped some tea and flipped through the pages. Tsuzuki sat on the floor beside him and ate a strange mix of left over stake, potatoes, vegetables and dressing.

Watari was picking at the crumbs that Muraki spread out on the table for him. "I m not complaining. My bird instincts tell me to eat meat, but after eating cat food, well lets just say that I prefer bread before that crap"

"Rodents like you eat only vegetables and fruits. It would be most interesting to see what happened is you tried meat" Muarki said and flipped page. "Tsuzuki-san is easy to feed since dogs eat almost anything"

Tsuzuki lifted his head from the empty bowl. "That was the most terrible thing I have ever tasted but I just couldn't stop eating... I m going to be sick...." He groaned and made his way over to the door. "I need to get out and eat some grass..."

Watari picked up the last crumb and sighed. "That was good"

Hisoka stomped his rear paw and snorted. "How can you be so... so... gah! How can you just sit there and act like being an owl is an everyday experience?!"

"I m thinking positive. My potions are never permanents even though the effects last from one hour to days. Don't worry your fluffy head, bon" he told the bunny and jumped of the table. "I m getting the hand of this!"

Hisoka and Muraki watched as the owl tumbled through the air, nether of the two knew where the owl were heading. The doctor picked up Hisoka under his arm and walked over to the door.

Tsuzuki caught the owl and looked at Muraki. "I guess you are going to put the leash on" he sighed. He was getting used to this.

Muraki just smiled and did just that. He opened the door and locked behind them. "We are going to the hospital. There are some things that I need to take care of and you are coming with me. I suggest that you don't try anything, boy, or something bad might happen to our feathery friend"

"Why are you picking on me for?"

Hisoka grumbled as he hung from under Muraki's arm. "Can't promise anything"

xxxx

Muraki entered through the main doors and made his way over to the desk. He spotted the three nurses that sat behind it and put on his charm. "Excuse me, but I wonder is Mr.Sengei has arrived yet"

The brunette looked at him and blushed. "Y-yes Sensei. He is waiting for you in your office"

Muraki nodded. "Good. May I ask if you can take care of these three until I return? It will only take half an hour" he asked and pointed to the three in question.

The girls looked at the animals and awed. "They are so adorable. We'll take care of them for you Sensei, but we must bring them to the back room so that no allergic will get affected by them"

Muraki smiled and handed over the three. "Thank you so much. Now behave until I return" he said to the three and left.

Hisoka kicked wildly as the brunette picked up him. "Put me down!" he snapped as he was hugged tight.

"They can't understand you, bon. Only Muraki seems to understand us" Watari said from a bluenetts hand. He tilted his head as he was scratched. "A little more to the right"

Tsuzuki panted and wagged his tail as a blond scratched his ears. "As long as Muraki is gone, I don't care who treats me like a puppy. You think that she'll give me a treat if I look extra cute?"

The girls fussed over the animals until they got an emergency call. "Oh no! We must go, but you'll be good boys and wait for us until we come back ok?" the bluenette asked as he ran out through the door and left it slightly open.

Hisoka waited a few minutes before he made his way over to the door. He was not used to move in his new body, but soon enough he had reached the door. "Come on you two. This is our chance to escape and hopefully return to normal!"

Watari hopped of the table and landed on Tsuzuki's back. "I m not sure about this, bon. I mean, there is a lot that can happen to small creatures like us"

Hisoka looked at him and sighed. "We are in a place that contains sick people. They are ether to sick or slow to catch us. The nurses and doctors are to busy to chase us around so what can go wrong?" he said and hopped through the small spring.

Tsuzuki sighed and followed him. "He isn't used to his animal form like us so we better keep an eye on him. If we are lucky, we might get out"

The trio walked along the many halls, ducking when anyone passed by. Soon they came face to face with and dead end. "Now what?" Asked Tsuzuki and sat down. On ether side of the hall there were doors that lead to god knew where. Since they didn't have any fingers to open the doors with, they didn't care about trying to open them.

Watari, who sat on top of Tsuzuki's head, looked back when he heard something. "Em... guys..."

"What is it, Watari-san?" Hisoka asked.

"I think we have some sort of Muraki magnet on us"

"What do you mean with that?"

Watari looked down at the two. "Muraki is coming this way"

xxxx

Sorry for the late update!!!! I have a job to take care of!!


	7. RUN FOR IT!

Gomen!!!! I have been without my computer for a while and I just quit my job!

Xxxx

Nancy: Eh... I don't get it....

Ethereal-tenshi: Isn't it? I liked the idea to!

Eh, I forgot: Don't worry about it! You reviewed now didn't you?

DarkSapphireDragon: Well I saw the food-chain thing like this: Watari is smaller then Hisoka so therefore Watari is lower in the food-chain then Hisoka in this case. And for Kurosaki... you'll see what happened to him. Tatsumi will come soon promise!

Aisha Felina: Don't worry about not reviewing! I'll forgive you. About transforming ether Muraki or Tatsumi... well...

Redrose Moon: He he he...

Krymson Tyde: Isn't he? I have drawn a pic of them all and will post it on my website when I get that thing working if you want so see how I picture him.

Xxxx

Puppies and Owls!

Chapter Seven: RUN FOR IT!

Xxxx

"Muraki is coming?! How do you know that?" Tsuzuki panicked.

Watari looked back. "I can see him down the hall. I don't think he has spotted us but we got to move it if we want to remain unseen"

Hisoka looked back and saw Muraki. "He is right, Tsuzuki! What will we do?"

The pup looked around them and saw a door. Noticing that it was a swing door, he walked over to it and pushed it open with a paw. "In here quick!" he told Hisoka. After the blond bunny had passed the open door, Tsuzuki followed and let the door close behind them. "Where are we?" he asked his friends when he finally looked around the new space.

Watari flapped his way up to a table to get a better view of their new surroundings. "Hush you two! We are in a patient's room!"

Hisoka wrinkled his nose. "That is just great! We are in the same room with a sick guy! I bet that we'll catch some thing!"

"I m not sure if we can catch anything in these forms... Oh no! Muraki is heading this way!" Watari piped up.

Tsuzuki ran over to the patient's bed and looked for a place to hide. The bed had a long white cloth hanging over the edges and hid the underside of the bed. Using his nose, Tsuzuki lifted the cloth and saw that the bed had a shelf under it. "Perfect! Get over here you two!" He called for the two blonds.

"How do you know that Muraki won't look for us here?" Hisoka asked as Tsuzuki helped him up on the shelf.

"Even I believe that Muraki wouldn't disturb a patient that is sleeping. If he enters this room, he'll check on the patient before leaving. We'll get out of here after he is gone" he told the bunny and hopped up on the shelf after Watari had landed beside Hisoka. The cloth slid into place just as the door opened.

Muraki walked into the room and looked around. "I could have sworn that I just saw the three around here...oh well, the nurses promised me to keep an eye on them. So, mr Hanaski, how do you feel today?" he asked the patient.

Tsuzuki could see Muraki's shoes under the cloth. Gulping he huddled closer to the other two.

Muraki looked at some papers before smiling. "Today is the day you go into surgery. As soon as the nurses comes, we'll go down to the operating room"

"Operating room?! Tsuzuki, we have to get out of here!!" Hisoka whispered to his canine friend.

Tsuzuki shook his head. "We can't as long as Muraki is there! We have to wait"

The door swung open again. "We are here, Muraki-sensei" a female voice said.

"Good. Let's roll mr Hanaski down to operating room two. I'll get ready for the surgery and I want him ready when I m done" he told the girls before leaving.

The girls blushed after he had left. "Muraki-sensei is so hot!"

"What I wouldn't give to have a date with him!"

"I would like to know if he is as good in bed as he his handsome..."

Tsuzuki, Hisoka and Watari blushed when they heard this. "Blech..." Watari said and shook himself. "I rather be killed by him then go to bed with him"

Hisoka nodded. "I agree"

Tsuzuki looked at the blond bunny. "But you have already been killed by him and..."

"Don't you dare to go any further!" Hisoka growled (as good as a bunny can growl).

They all yelped when the bed started to rock. "Were moving!" Tsuzuki yelped.

The three could only stay where they were as they were rolled down the hall way. An opportunity to escape never came.

People ran around the room and got things ready. The trio poked their heads out to see if they could run but there were to many nurses around the room. They sat back when Muraki came into the room. "We are trapped" Tsuzuki sighed.

Watari pushed his glasses back high on his beak. "Depending on what they are going to operate, we might have to stay here a long time"

"What do you mean?" the pup asked.

"Some operations can take up to twelve hours and we can't escape unnoticed until this guy is in the recovery room. Make yourselves comfortable, we are in for a long wait..."

xxxx

Three hour later...

Xxxx

"Hand me a sponge" Muraki told a nurse.

The nurse blushed hard as he fumbled for the sponge. She shook so much that she accordantly knocked the used sponge tray over. "Oops..." she blushed and handed Muraki the clean sponge.

"Clean that up" Muraki told here, never letting his gaze leave the delicate cut he was making.

Hisoka looked at the red sponge that had rolled under the cloth they were hiding behind. "B-blood? BLOOD!?" He shrieked. His instincts told him to run for it and that was exactly what he did.

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki yelled after his friend as Hisoka dashed out from their hiding place. Sighing he went after him. "Hold on, Watari!"

Muraki heard the nurse on the floor shriek and looked over his shoulder. He growled when he saw the three animals run forwards the door. "Damn!" he swore and started to follow them.

"Sensei his pulse is getting weaker! You got to finish this!" the nurse that checked the man's hart/pulse/breathing rate called.

Muraki was torn. He wanted to go after them but he needed to finish this operation. "Capture those animals and lock them up in my office! Hurry up!"

Xxxx

"Hisoka, wait up!" Tsuzuki called for his friend. He called and yelled for Hisoka to stop, but the blond didn't seem to listen.

Hisoka continued to fun blindly through the halls. When he came to the part where the hall split in two, he tried to run left but since he didn't have any pads under his paws he continued to slide forwards. "AHH!"

Tsuzuki finally reached Hisoka and still running he grabbed him with his teeth and turned left in the cross way. Using all his strength he rand down the hall in search for the exit.

"There! To the right!" Watari shouted as he spotted the exist.

Tsuzuki could hear the nurses and doctor that tried to run after them as he dashed through the big doors just as a woman opened them.

Xxxx

I promise to update sooner but it really depends on how often I get the chance to have the computer. The think about bunnies not having pads under their paws is partly true. They have pads but they never touch the ground since they have to much hair on them and while bunnies run, they run on their claws and not on their pads... gomen if I confuse you.....


	8. Not again…

Finally I have figured out what I shall do with both Muraki and Tatsumi, but I won't tell you just yet! Tatsumi will be in this chapter!! Whoho!!

Xxxx

Margaret De Foe: You'll see, you'll see... hehehe...

Eh, I forgot: I had the job only for a while. I m in a program and I can only work on different places for a month... really annoying in the end...

ethereal-tenshi: I m trying to (puppy eyes)! I have the fic 'Did it hurt when you fell form the heavens', 'My Suru Lover: Never ending' and this one to write... I whis I could spend more time on this but then others will get pissed.... Gomen...

DarkSapphireDragon: Well, we had to clean my computer because of viruses. After we had gotten the computer back I noticed that the program I use to write 'Word' didn't work properly. It didn't change the grammar errors and such and since I m Swedish, I kind of need a translator.... Eh!

Xxxx

Puppies and Owls!

Chapter eight: Not again....

Tsuzuki panted as he sat down in an empty ally a few block away from the hospital. His pink tong hung out between his teeth as he grinned. "We made it"

Watari plucked one loose feather and watched as it dropped to the ground. "I m glad that we are out, but we still have to get to my lab so that I can get to work with an antidote"

Hisoka was sitting beside the owl and was cleaning his ears with his front paws. "I hope that we get turned back soon, this is getting annoying" he muttered. Feeling that his right ear itched, he scratched himself with his back paw and then cleaned the paw. Looking up at the two he stuck his tong out. "Did I just clean my own foot...? Ewwww..."

Tsuzuki sniggered before standing. "Well, if we want to become humans again, we better move it. We won't get anything done by sitting.... Here.... Hmmm...." He stopped talking and lust frowned.

Watari hopped forward and tilted his head. "What's wrong, Tsuzuki?" he asked a bit worried.

The puppy looked at the owl and groaned. "I don't feel so good..."

Xxxx

Muraki walked down the street, gazing left and right as he went. After he had been informed that his 'pets' had escaped he had put on his coat and left the hospital. He was now looking for the three animals. 'As soon as I get my hands on them I'll teach them not to run away from me...'

He walked by an ally when he heard something in the darkness. He stopped in his tracks and frowned. Making sure that no one saw him enter the ally, he went into the darkness. Looking for something that could have made the noise. His grey eyes landed on a beggar that sat amongst the garbage with a filthy blanket covering him. Wrinkling his nose, he walked over. "Excuse me, sir, I was wondering if you have seen three small animals run by here?"

The man lifted his hooded head and shook it. "No, if you aren't looking for rats that is"

Muraki couldn't help but noticing something familiar about that voice but shook it of. "Then I m sorry for bothering you. Good day" Muraki said and bowed slightly before leaving the ally.

The beggar looked after him before standing up. "We fooled him, guys!" he said and looked behind him.

Watari and Hisoka came out from the small hole in the wall where they had hidden from Muraki's view. "Thank goodness that you changed back to human or he would have captured us again" Watari said and shook himself. "Man it was really dusty in there..."

Tsuzuki laughed and pointed to the blanked. "Be glad that it is only dust! Look at what I have to wear! I don't want to think of what would have happened if Muraki had seen me but naked!" he laughed.

Hisoka sat up and then tapped on Watari with his nose. The small owl looked at him and then at the thing that the bunny was looking at. Gulping the owl backed away. "Uhhh... Tsuzuki..."

Tsuzuki smiled down at his friends before noticing that something was wrong. "What is it? What's the matter with you two?" he asked, suddenly a bit afraid.

Hisoka stamped his hind paw. "Behind you, baka!!" he snapped before dashing of and hiding behind some trash cans with Watari.

"Tsuzuki blinked at the two. "What the...?!"

"I see that you have turned back to the beautiful man I know and love, Tsuzuki-san"

Tsuzuki twisted on his heel to come nose to nose with Muraki. Yelping in shock the shingami jerked backwards and tripped on a garbage bag. "YHAA!!!" he shouted in shock as he landed on his but. "Itai!" he complained and rubbed his butt.

"Tsuzuki! The blanket!" Watari piped up from their hiding place.

The amethyst eyed man blinked and looked down. He noticed that the blanket was slowly slipping of his body and quickly he pulled the ends together blushing hard as he did so.

The doctor chuckled and walked over to the fallen man. "Saa, there is no need to be shy with me, Tsuzuki-san" he smiled.

"S-s hut up, Muraki! Don't stare at me!" Tsuzuki snapped and backed away from the white clad man. "Leave us alone!"

Muraki smiled even wider and followed the backing man. "Where is the fun in that? Come on, Tsuzuki-san, come with me! He said and reached out an hand forward Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki whimpered as Muraki reached out for him.

"ATTACK!!" a small voice shrieked from above.

Muraki snapped his head up only to receive a face full of yellow feathers. "What in the?!"

Watari pecked on Muraki's nose with all his might as Hisoka bit Muraki in the leg. "Run, Tsuzuki!!" the owl cried as Muraki tried to rip him from his face.

Tsuzuki looked at the animals that fought Muraki before feeling a small tingling sensation ran up his spine. 'Not again...'

"What is Tsuzuki doing?!" Hisoka asked before attaching himself to the leg again. Muraki tried to shake him of but Hisoka hung there like he was a part of the doctor.

"Annoying bird!" Muraki growled and ripped the owl from his face. He threw the feather ball to the ground. He bent down and ripped the bunny from his leg and held it so that he could see into its eyes. "You annoy me, boy, more then you did in human form!"

Hisoka wiggled with all his might but could not get out from the man's grip. 'Hopefully Tsuzuki and Watari got away...'

"Leave Hisoka alone!"

Muraki looked over to Tsuzuki when he heard him growl at him but he didn't see a human. "Where are you, Tsuzuki-san? I can't see you"

"Here!" Shouted Tsuzuki and the small puppy dashed out from his hiding place and slammed into the doctor's legs. He listened as Muraki landed with an 'off' and released the yellow Hisoka-bunny. "Come on, Soka! We got to go!" he barked.

Hisoka was stunned for a while before he got up on his paws and followed the puppy and owl out from the ally. "When did you turn back to a puppy?" Hisoka panted as they ran (hopped in Hisoka's case and believe it or not, flying in Watari's).

"Just as Muraki got a hold on Watari! We must find Tatsumi quick before Muraki get us!" the pup shouted as they made their down the sidewalk, avoiding getting stepped on.

The trio sat down a few minutes later by a café to catch their breaths. Watari who had less stamina then the others had landed on Tsuzuki during the escape.

Tsuzuki groaned and laid down under one of the tables. "Man I m hungry..." he whined as his stomach growled.

Hisoka sighed and shook his head. "We are running from a mad man and all you can think of is your stomach"

Tsuzuki looked at him with huge puppy eyes. "All I have eaten is that crap that Muraki gave me this morning... do you mind if I beg for some sweets?" he asked and looked at the many costumers. "Please Hisoka..."

Hisoka muttered a 'ok' and the puppy lightened up instantly.

Watari hopped up and down, flapping his wings. "Saw some crumbles for me!"

Tsuzuki nodded. "Right. Wait here" he told the two and set of. He wandered around the many legs before settling for a pair in blue pants. "Ok, mission: beg for sweets. All right lets see... huge eyes, check, cute face, check..." he mumbled to himself and placed his paws on the pants' owner. He whined until he got the man's attention.

"I know you! You are Muraki's dog!"

Tsuzuki was so stunned by that comment that he tumbled backwards. 'Dear God don't tell me that I have found one of Muraki's friends... if he has any that is... I wonder if he has any friends. He seems kind of lonely' the pup's thoughts trailed of as he was picked up. The pup tensed as he slowly turned his head around to face... "TATSUMI!!" he barked happily and licked him in the face. 'I m so going to regret LICKING him in the FACE, but right now I m so happy to see him!'

Tatsumi placed the pup in his lap and just looked at him. 'There is something familiar about this dog... but what?' "Did you run away from Muraki, little friend?" he asked, doubting that the pup understood him. He tilted his head and smiled down at the cute pup. "Where is your owl friend? Muraki said that it was your best friend"

"OH! I forgot about them! HISOKA! WATARI! I have found Tatsumi!!!" he barked loudly.

Tatsumi blushed as everyone turned to look at him. He tried to calm the barking pup but with no result. He jumped a bit when something landed beside him. The pup in his lap went quiet and just wagged it's tail. Tatsumi saw that it was the owl that had landed beside him. "Hi there" he said and petted the owl on the head with a finger. He frowned when something clawed at his leg again and looked down to see a bunny.

"What the? Muraki said that he had a cat, a dog and an owl but not a b... unny... Let me think... Muraki told me that he only had three pets... and yesterday he kidnapped Hisoka and suddenly he has four... don't tell me" he trailed of and looked into the eyes of the pup that was panting in excitement. Tensing the secretary stood up with the puppy in his arms. He scooped up the yellow bunny and the owl before walking down the street.

He didn't stop walking before he reached an old building and entered it. He sat down on the dusty floor and sighed. He picked up the bunny and looked it into the eyes. "I m so sorry for you, Kurosaki-kun"

Tsuzuki jumped up and down. "He knows it is us! Yay! We are so going to become humans again!!" he barked and ran around in circles. "YAY!!"

Watari, who sat on Tatsumi's shoulder, shook his head. "Don't be so sure yet, Tsuzuki. We thought so earlier and it didn't happen did it?"

The pup slowed down and sighed. "You're right. Party pooper..."

Hisoka wiggled in Tatsumi's grip. "Please let me down..." he begged and soon his wish was granted. He sighed. "I m glad that we found Tatsumi, but how are we going to let him know that we need to go to Watari's lab?" he asked.

The puppy and the owl lowered their heads as they thought about it. "What if you and me point at Watari, Hisoka? You think that would work?" Tsuzuki asked with a bit of hope.

Hisoka lowered his head and sighed. "Baka"

A soft thud was heard and a chuckling voice was hear. "No need to worry about that, Tsuzuki-san. You won't be going to the owl's lab"

Tsuzuki recognized the voice and growled. "Muraki! How the heck did you find us?"

The doctor stood above the unconscious form of Tatsumi (poor Tatsumi... P) and chuckled again. "You are so dense aren't you?"

"What do you mean by that? Do you have a device on us without us knowing about it? You seem to find us wherever we go!" Watari exclaimed and hopped over to Tatsumi to check on him.

"I know where you are because you, Tsuzuki-san, has such a magnificent power that I can't avoid noticing your whereabouts..."

Tsuzuki sighed loudly. Looking over at Hisoka he muttered: "Sometimes it sucks to be me...."

Xxxx

And CUT! He he he... I love cutting this fic of at the most horrible places!!!


	9. Muraki’s plan

Another update that comes late but that's ok.... Because I have decided what to do with the rest of the story.... But am not going to tell you just yet.

Aww.. come on! Three reviews?! I fell so unwanted... maybe I should quit the story? Not!

Xxxx

xangel of death sarah: Well it is a PG13 story so hopefully it will end in a good way... he he...

Aisha Felina: You are right about YnM not being as good as it is without Muraki in it! About Tatsumi being smart... well...

DarkSapphireDragon: I love being evil!! Muhahahahaha!!

Xxxx

Puppies and Owls!

Chapter nine: Muraki's plan

Xxxx

Tsuzuki pulled with all his might to break the chain leash. When the chain was pulled the collar around Tsuzuki's neck was also pulled tight chocking the poor pup. "Let me lose this instant, Muraki or I'll swear you'll regret it!"

"I don't think he can hear you, Tsuzuki" Watari sighed from his cage on top of the dinner table. He looked at the pup with his huge golden eyes. "He left a few minutes ago"

Hisoka, who sat on the same table as Watari, poked his head over the edge. "I would hop down and help you, Tsuzuki, but I m afraid of breaking every bone in my body doing so"

Tsuzuki sat down and panted. He threw the chain a glare of hate. "Hate you" he muttered to it before turning back to Hisoka and Watari. "We have to do something or Muraki will hurt Tatsumi! Can't you hop down on a chair, Soka?" he asked.

Hisoka shook his head and his ears fell into his eyes before settling on the sides of his face again. "If you didn't notice, baka, Muraki took the chairs away from the kitchen to prevent me from coming down. The only chair in this room is the one that Tatsumi is tied to" he said.

Tsuzuki looked over to the still knocked out Tatsumi. The secretary was tightly bound to one kitchen chair with a thin silver rope. His chin lay against his chest and he breathed so lightly that you might think that he didn't breathe at all.

Tsuzuki sighed and lowered his body to the ground. "I bet that Muraki is getting more of that potion to drug Tatsumi as well" he sighed sadly. "Will that psychopath keep drugging us and keep us all as pets?" he wondered loudly.

"I don't think so, my wet nosed friend..:" a smooth voice came from before him.

Tsuzuki snapped his head up and growled. "Kurosaki!" jumping to his feet he dashed at the cat.

Kurosaki just sat there as he didn't fear a thing in the world and cleaned his paw.

Tsuzuki grinned as he jumped at him. "Got yhaaaaaa.. GNNNN!" he halted when the chain snapped tight and he was pulled of his feet. "Ite..."

Hisoka and Watari sweat dropped. "Baka..."

Kurosaki looked at him and walked up to the pup on the floor. "What's the matter? Can't catch a sitting target? You are one pathetic dog" he sniggered and purred. "Now that I know that you can't catch me I'll finish the 'lunch' that you stopped me from having before"

Watari tensed hard. "Wait a minute!! You can't mean me!! I mean, I m old and tough and probably taste bad!" he panicked as the cat jumped up on the table. "Look at me! There is hardly any meat on me!!" he shrieked.

Kurosaki just licked his nose. "A bird is a bird and I m designed to catch them, but master was so kind to leave you where I can reach you without straining myself to much"

Hisoka hopped over and stood between the cat and the bird. "Even though you have my name you sound like Muraki" he snorted. Stomping his hind paw he glared at the cat. "Leave my friend alone!"

Kurosaki just laughed. "What can a fluffy yellow bunny do to stop me? And besides, you will soon move from here and then the bird is mine" he said and hopped from the table and landed in Tatsumi's lap. He sprawled himself out and just relaxed. "I can wait until you are gone, bunny"

Tsuzuki, who had recovered from his 'attack', looked at the cat with questioning eyes. 'Something doesn't feel right about this...' "What are you talking about?"

Kurosaki purred loudly and rolled over to his back. "Well, I lay in master's lap when he called the newspaper. He asked them if they could put 'two animals for sale' in today's paper, so by tomorrow... I m having bird for breakfast..." he said and licked his mouth as if he could taste Watari.

Watari went stiff before falling of his stick, his small body couldn't handle the stress and the small owl fainted.

Tsuzuki's jaw dropped. "Muraki is going to sell two of us?!?!"

"Where in the world did you hear that, Tsuzuki-san?" Muraki asked as he entered the room without anyone noticing him. He went over to the table and looked at the unconscious owl. "My, what happened here?"

Tsuzuki growled at the doctor. "We just got the news from that cat of yours! Have you been planning this all along ever since you heard about the potion?!" he barked angrily.

Muraki chuckled and placed his bag on the table almost hitting Hisoka doing so. "Well, not really. I never planned on drugging the boy, but how in the world can I pass up the chance if it is right in front of me? About Tatsumi-san over there... well, I guess if I turn him to an animal as well I would get him out of my hair. I figured out last night after bringing you back here that I could make some money if I sell that boy and the secretary so that's is why I called the newspaper last night" he said and picked up the cat. Stroking Kurosaki's head he smiled. "I didn't know you liked to talk that much..."

"Unngg..."

"Tatsumi! You're awake!" Tsuzuki barked.

The blue eyed secretary opened his eyes and looked around. After shifting his body he realised that he was tied up. "What happened...?" he asked groggily. His blue eyes landed on the doctor that was placing a yellow cat on the floor. "Muraki" he confirmed.

"I see that you are awake, Tatsumi-san. Want something for that headache?" he asked and turned his back. He pulled out a cup from the bag and placed it on the table before pulling out the potion vile within his pocket. He smiled as he poured the potion in the cup.

"What kind of ropes are these? They are thin but I can't break them!" Tatsumi grunted as he fought the ropes as well as the headache. He saw Muraki chuckle and frowned. "Don't tell me that I m weaker then I thought..."

"Heavens, no! Those ropes are made of a special mix of woman's hair and silver, created to bind shingamis such as you and Tsuzuki-san. If you look down at the pup, Tsuzuki-san that will say, you'll notice that he is chained with the same material. Now would you like some headache soothing tea?" he asked and held out the cup to the secretary.

Tatsumi looked into the cup and saw a strange blue liquid. His head pounded but still his mind told him that it was unsafe to accept anything from the doctor. "What is that stuff?" he asked. If he could buy some time the headache would probably go away.

As if Muraki saw his plan he smiled. "It is an exotic mixture that I got from a friend at the hospital. It is very safe and helps any kind of ache" he said with his 'sweet' smile.

Tatsumi liften one eyebrow before grinning at the doctor. "If you say that it is as safe as you say, then you take some first"

"Go Tatsumi!! Tsuzuki and Hisoka cheered. There were absolutely no way Muraki could make Tatsumi drink any of that potion.

Muraki's smile dropped and he stared at the cup.

Tatsumi smirked. "Why are you hesitating? You SAID that it WASN'T dangerous..."

Muraki sighed and held out the cup. "You got me. I knew that I wouldn't be available to fool the secretary of the great underworld. Now you ether drink or one of your little friends gets hurt" he threatened, tired of waiting.

Hisoka looked up. He jumped behind Watari's cage and tried to make himself as small as possible. "I bet that he means 'or I'll hurt the boy'" he mumbled.

Tsuzuki barked and growled as he pulled on the chain. 'I have to break it or Tatsumi is going to drink that vile potion! I swear to god that I'll pour it out in the toilet where it belongs!!' he thought. His small neck hurt from the collar digging into it, but he kept on pulling. The chain didn't give an inch but the hook it attached to the wall did. After another mighty pull he felt the hook pop loose and he was dashing forwards. "Tatsumi NO!!!"

Tatsumi watched as the cream coloured pup dashed at them. "Tsuzuki!"

Muraki was about to turn and look at the pup but never got the chance to do so. He cursed as the pup sank his small, but sharp, teeth into his ankle. "Ite! Let go, Tsuzuki-san!" he growled at the pup.

"Yo wele Tassume aloe!" Tsuzuki growled without letting go. He hoped that Muraki would drop the cup in surprise but instead the doctor calmly placed the cured cup on the table and bent down. Tsuzuki yelped in pain as Muraki grabbed his ear and yanked him loose. "OW OW OW OW!!"

Muraki growled at the pup. "You better learn not to attack me, Tsuzuki-san. You will soon be with me forever and I will not tolerate such childish actions"

Tatsumi watched as the doctor dragged the poor pup by the ear over to the door to what he presumed was the bedroom. "You cruel lowlife, what are you doing to Tsuzuki?!" he snapped when the doctor threw the pup into the room and closed the door.

Muraki made sure that the door was closed before moving back to where he had left the cup. "That is nothing compared to what I'll do with the bunny over there if you don't dring this potion"

"What will you do to Kurosaki-kun?"

Muraki smiled. "Are you sure that you want to know?" he asked. Grabbing the hiding bunny by grabbing the hide by the neck, he walked over to the window and opened it. He held the now panicked bunny out through the opening, his eyes never leaving Tatsumi. "Willing to risk it?"

Tatsumi growled. How could Muraki even think of such a thing? 'Hisoka is probably screaming at me not to do it, but I can't let one of my dearest friends die because of me' "You win" he sighed and lowered his head. "Just let Hisoka be"

Muraki nodded and dropped Hisoka on the table again. "That's a very good choice"

Hisoka could feel his little heart race as he panted, trying to calm down. "I have never been so scared before!" he whispered to himself and his trembling legs gave out under him. "Tsuzuki..."

"Please leave him alone, Muraki! Please!" Tsuzuki whined from inside the bedroom.

Tatsumi heard the pup whine and saw a small paw clawing at the crack under the door and a small black nose poking out from underneath. He felt so sorry for Tsuzuki as he heard the pup whine. He turned back to where Muraki stood with the cup once again. He closed his eyes as the cup was placed to his lips and the sweet liquid was poured down his throat.

Xxxx

Sorry for the lousy chap, but alas... I m having a bad day...

Please R&R! this fic lives on reviews!


	10. That rotten son of a…

Another update! Hope you'll like what i turn Tatsumi into... i liked the idea...

xxxx

Cross D'Aubigne: It's ok. You'll see what I'll turn Tatsumi into.

Seichii: Hmmm... I don't know what would happen if I turned Tatsumi into a bear inside Muraki's apartment. I think it would be funny to see Tatsumi give Muraki a bear hug.... In the managas I have read Tatsumi turns into a racoon and Muraki into a wolf if I m not mistaken.

Eh, I forgot: Why I m glad that you like the story and every time you review I turn even happier.

DarkSapphireDragon: Na I m not going to change him into a Secretarybird. I got a cuter and smaller idea. And about Hisoka not jumping of the table comes from past experience. I had three bunnies in the past that have broken something when they have jumped of the table. One survived it's first fall with a broken front leg but later got an infection and died. One broke hits left hind leg and the lat it's back. The 'fall' didn't hurt them but when they hit the floor they slid on the floor and wham! It was really sad since one belonged to my best friend...

Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85:P: Nope. I'll turn them back when I feel like it.

.: Short name... Remember that Hisoka was hiding so he never saw the cup being placed on the table. Otherwise he would have knocked it down believe me.

ManderNaner: Well, I'll fix the typos when I get the time. I just love to kick Tsu around...

yaminokaitou: You'll see what he'll turn into. And who will save them? Who knows? He he he..

Margaret: I'll see what I can do!

xxxx

Puppies and Owls!

Chapter ten: That rotten son of a...

Xxxx

"Come on, open the door!! Muraki! Let me out!" Tsuzuki whined and clawed at the door with all his might. He backed a step and looked up and spotted the door handle. He jumped and tried to bring the handle down but the door didn't click open. "Let me out!"

The door opened and the doctor entered the bedroom with a smile on his pale face. "You are sure making a racket in here, Tsuzuki-san" he said and scooped up the small pup that tried to scramble out the door. "Now it isn't polite to ignore someone that is talking to you"

"Put me down, Muraki! I hope you haven't done anything to hurt Tatsumi or I'll make sure that you'll regret it!"

Muraki chuckled. "Temper temper, Tsuzuki-san. I haven't harmed him... yet..." he said and carried the pup out from the bedroom. He placed the pup on the floor before the chair where Tatsumi had been earlier.

Tsuzuki looked at the chair but saw only cloths. There was no secretary in sight. "Oh no... Where is he, Muraki? Answer me!" he snapped at the smiling doctor. 'Does this man do nothing but smile and chuckle?' he wondered. 'Ack! Concentrate Tsuzuki! Think about that later!'

Muraki walked over to the pile of cloths, his grey eyes never leaving the pup. "He is here" he said and pointed to the pile.

"Tsuzuki, incoming!"

"What the?! OUFF!!" Tsuzuki exclaimed when the yellow bunny landed on top of him. He sat up and shook himself. "Hisoka?"

The small bunny looked at the pup with his emerald eyes. "Gomen, Tsuzuki, but I didn't want to be on the table any longer" he said before leaning over close to the cream coloured pup's ear. "I didn't want to be there because I can't escape if he grabs me again and tries to throw me out the window" he whispered.

Tsuzuki looked chocked but nodded understanding his partner. He frowned and looked at Muraki. "What did you turn him into, you son of a..."

"Watch the language, Tsuzuki, or I'll take away the holyday bonus!" Tatsumi's muffled voice was heard from the pile of cloths that was starting to move.

Muraki lifted an eyebrow before grabbing one end of the pile. "Lets see what your dear secretary has turned into" he said and snapped his arm up, throwing the trapped secretary to the floor.

Tsuzuki and Hisoka watched as a white form skidded across the nicely polished floor only to slide under the cabinet by the stove. A soft thud was heard as Tatsumi smacked into the wall. "Emmm... Tatsumi-san? Are you ok?" Hisoka asked and hopped over to where Tatsumi had vanished.

A soft rustling sound was heard from under the cabinet. "I m fine, Kurosaki-kun. I m fine..."

Hisoka lowered himself so that he could peek under the cabinet when something popped out. "Ah!" the yellow bunny exclaimed before scrambling backwards. He took a closer look on what had scared him. "Tatsumi-san..." he said and just stared at the poor secretary.

Tsuzuki walked over and had a look. He spotted Tatsumi and had to hold back his laugh. "Tatsumi do you know what you have turned into?" he asked and sat down.

Muraki bent down beside the two animals and smiled. "Well, at least he isn't a filthy rat or something..."

"What?" asked Tatsumi and looked down at himself. He was covered in white feathers so he was sure that he had been turned into a bird of some kind. His wings where as white as the rest of him. "I m a pigeon aren't I?" he sighed. He had been reduced from a shingami into a pathetic disease carrying...

"No, not a pigeon" Muraki said. He reached out to the bird and grabbed something between his thumb and forefinger. He lifted his hand slightly and Hisoka and Tsuzuki could see that Tatsumi had longer feathers on his head. The feathers were brown as the secretary's hair but it didn't show when the crest was lying flat against his head. Now they saw what the secretary was.

"You're a cockatoo!" Hisoka exclaimed.

Tsuzuki couldn't contain himself and bust out laughing. "You're a cockatoo!! Ha ha ha!! That is so funny!! Ha ha ha!!"

Tatsumi shook his crest loose. "What is so funny about that?" he asked, irritated that the amethyst eyed shingami was laughing at him.

Tsuzuki calmed down and giggled. "Well, I thought that you would turn into something that suited your personally like a rooster or something. Gomen, Tatsumi..." he apologized before turning away to giggle some more.

Muraki stood and sighed. "Well, it is late. It has been a long day so I think it's time to turn in" he said and walked away from the three.

Hisoka looked after him before moving closer to the white bird. "We must escape before tomorrow, Tatsumi-san. Muraki is planning on selling us and keep Tsuzuki to himself" he informed the cockatoo. "If we are sold to different persons we might never turn back"

Tsuzuki tensed. "Oh no, I just remembered something! I have already turned back into human once! What if I turn back before Muraki when you guys are gone?!" he panicked. "I HATE that potion..."

Tatsumi nodded and patted Tsuzuki on the head with one wing. "We'll discus after Muraki has gone to bed" he whispered back to the bunny. For a man that had just turned into a bird he looked as calm as ever like being a bird didn't bother him that much.

"Well, well, looks like I m having chicken tonight..." a voice purred behind Hisoka.

Hisoka turned around and frowned. "Kurosaki..." he growled. "Leave us alone you dirty old rug"

Kurosaki tilted his head. "'Dirty old rug?' hm? Well if I m not mistake you are a lot older then me. I m only one and a half and you are... twelve or fourteen?"

"Sixteen!" Hisoka snapped.

Kurosaki's tail waved behind him. "What ever. There is nothing you can do to stop me tonight, bunny" he said and licked his nose. "I m having cockatoo tonight and owl tomorrow.."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Tatsumi snapped and pinched the cat's tail with his beak.

Muraki frowned when a painful shriek sounded through his apartment. He picked up a box and Tatsumi's shirt before returning to where he had left the animals. He almost tripped on his cat as Kurosaki dashed between his legs with Tatsumi stuck on his tail. The cat was shrieking and spitting, skidding across the floor as he turned in hope to loose the cockatoo. Muraki sighed before throwing the shirt over the two.

Tatsumi was startled when the shirt came over him and Kurosaki and he let go of the cat's tail. As soon as the tail was free the cat dashed out from under the shirt. "Weakling!" he called after the cat before trying to get out himself. He yelped when two hands warped the shirt around him. "What the?! Muraki?" he asked and wiggled around. "Let me out!" he growled.

Muraki sighed before opening the cage which contained the fainted owl. He pushed the cockatoo's head through the opening and the forced the bird inside cage before closing the door. He noted that the cage was a bit to small for the bird but decided to ignore it. "Well, I wish you a good night, Tatsumi-san" he said politely and picked up the box he had left on the floor. He spotted the bunny that hid behind the small pup. He reached over and grabbed the bunny by the scruff of his neck. He then placed the wiggling animal in the bock and shut it. "Don't you worry boy, I have made sure that there are some air holes" he said.

Tsuzuki could only watch as the doctor placed the box on the hat shelf by the door. "Why are you placing us in boxes for?" he asked the doctor.

Muraki smiled at Tsuzuki before picking him up. "Well, I don't want you to run away from me while I m asleep so that's why" he said and carried the pup to his bedroom.

Tatsumi looked after the two and frowned. "We got to escape before we are sold or Tsuzuki turns back..."

"Hmmm... what happened?" Watari asked groggily and opened his eyes. He corrected his glasses and focused on the big white object in the cage. His eyes widened and he shrieked "MONSTER!!" before passing out again.

Tatsumi sighed. "This is going to be a long night..."

xxxx


	11. Zzzz… what?

Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I can't believe that I was considering not posting this fic when I started it a year ago!

xxxx

Eh, I forgot: Thanks for the sympathy. I hope so to!

Digiavalon: Well at least you reviewed now right? I m glad that you like the story!

DarkSapphireDragon: You found the chapter amusing? When I wrote it I had to think a lot to get it a bit funny… but thanks for thinking so!

yaminokaitou: I know… it was ether that or a dirty old racoon.

panatlantic: I read your story and I LOVED it! I wanted to review but my computer thought otherwise… I m going to read the story again and the rest of your fics when I get the time!

Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85:P: I haven't forgotten about it, but i haven't figured out how to mix them in yet…

Robin Rainyday: Well if you are a small owl the stress can get to you easily. Death to the cat?! My poor Kurosaki-chan! Maybe I should let him eat Watari…

Nancy: Well I have been playing with the thought, but I don't really know how Terazuma acts since he is only in the manga… okay he shows three times in the anime but still…

ShinigamiTsuzuki: I m so touched by your review I just wanna blush!

Xxxx

Chapter eleven: Zzzz… what?

xxxx

Tsuzuki yawned silently as he was awoken by a strange feeling down his spine. He stretched and rubbed his left eye. He stopped in mid movement. 'How can I rub my eyes when I have paws?!' he thought and opened his eyes. The bedroom was dark but some light from the window slipped into the dark room. Tsuzuki lifted one hand and brought it before his face. He had to hold back a gasp as he noted that he was staring at his human hand instead of a paw. 'I m back to normal again!' he looked over his shoulder and sighed. 'This is really a bad time to change back. Muraki have a shirt and boxers on and what do I have? A freaking dog collar! I got to get out from here with the rest!'

Taking a deep breath Tsuzuki lifted the arm that was holding him down and as quietly as possible he slipped out from the bed. He looked around and spotted Muraki's white trench coat. The amethyst shingami lifted the coat and stuck his tongue out. 'It reeks of Muraki! Ew ewe ew ew…' he shivered as he slipped it on. He buttoned the coat and walked to the door. 'Well, better this then being naked…'

Xxxx

Watari opened his eyes as he lay on his back in the cage. 'What happened?' he wondered when he saw that the room was dark. He flipped himself over and fumbled for his glasses. He gasped as they landed before him.

"Looking for these?" Tatsumi asked. He noted that Watari looked like he would faint again so he acted quickly. "Watari its me, Tatsumi!" he said, hoping that the scared owl would listen to him.

Watari put on his glasses and turned around. He gasped when he saw a huge white bird. "Tatsumi? What have you turned into? A chicken?" he asked. Since Watari was so small Tatsumi looked like a giant to him.

Tatsumi shook his head. "No, I m a cockatoo" he said and sighed. "I m sorry for not bringing you back when I realised that you were you" he said and lowered his head. He closed his eyes as he sighed.

Watari turned his head so that he was looking at Tatsumi upside down. "It's ok, Tatsumi-san. No one blames you for anything"

Tatsumi was about to say something when he saw the door to the bedroom open slowly. "Hush, Watari! I think Muraki is coming"

Watari turned his head back and looked at the white cockatoo. "How do you know it's not Tsuzuki? He might have turned back you know" he asked.

Tatsumi shook his head. "I can see his coat, it's Muraki alright"

"Good then maybe he has decided to let me out from this stupid box!!" Hisoka's faint voice was heard from the hat shelf. "He said there was air holes in it but I haven't seen any so far!"

xxxx

Tsuzuki tensed as the door squeaked. 'Please, old squeaking door, be quiet!' he thought as he looked back to the bed. He saw Muraki frown before turning over. He let out a sight in relief and resumed pushing open the door.

Xxxx

"He's moving again! Do something, Tatsumi!" Watari piped and hopped up on his small metal stick.

Tatsumi looked at the owl with a frown. "And what am I supposed to do? Speak until he gives up?"

"I don't care what you do but do something!" Hisoka snapped.

Watari and Tatsumi saw the box shake as the bunny jumped around in it. "Ok, Tatsumi, I have an idea! I'll open the cage and you'll fly at him. While you distract him, I'll try to get bon down from there and get Tsuzuki and then we get out from here"

Tatsumi looked at the owl and scratched his head with one of his legs. "I think I'll try to take Hisoka down from the shelf while you distract Muraki. I m larger then you" he said as the owl picked the lock. He blinked as the small lock fell to the floor with a thud. "Where did you learn to pick locks?"

Watari pushed his glasses back up on his beak. "While I tried to get into your saf…. I mean ROOM! I wanted to borrow a book! Yeah, a book… I got to go!" he said and dashed out from the cage.

Tatsumi made his way through the small door. 'Did he just say that he was trying to get into my safe? I have to talk to him later…' he muttered to himself. Waiting until Watari reached the door, he flapped his wings. 'I have absolutely no idea how birds fly!' he panicked inside his mind as he hopped of the table. He watched as the floor got closer and closer. 'I m going to get smashed against the floor! It's a good thing that am already dead!' Just as he was abut to slam into the floor he felt his wings tilt and he was suddenly travelling against the ceiling. 'Correction, I m going to be smashed against the ceiling!'

Watari watched the secretary. As he neared the ceiling he called out. "Flap your wings and stop!"

Tatsumi heard the scientist and flapped his wings. He felt himself slowdown until he finally stopped just as his beak touched the ceiling. "T-that was close…" he said and then shook his head. "Let's get down to business" He used his wings to glide over to the shelf where Hisoka was held inside the box. His tail helped him move left and right and soon he touched down on the shelf. "Watari attack now!"

Watari frowned. 'How the heck can he do so well for his first try… it's so unfair" he muttered and ruffled his feathers. Flapping his small wings with all his might he rushed forwards. "CHARGE!!"

xxxx

Tsuzuki sighed as he finally managed to open the door. He closed it as silently as he had opened it and looked into the kitchen. He heard something and a second later something feathery landed on his face. "What the?!" he gasped and lifted a hand to pluck whatever he had gotten in his face of. He blincked as he saw that it was Watari who had landed on him.

The little owl was clawing the air with his small claws and his eyes were tightly closed as he hung by some feathers in Tsuzuki's grasp. "Take this! And This!" he snapped and clawed harder.

Tsuzuki quickly pinched the small beak shut. "Shhh… its me, Watari!" he whispered close to the owl.

Watari struggled for as few minutes before running out of breath. He opened his eyes and stared into big amethyst pools. "Tmmsmm" he muffled out from his shut beak.

Tsuzuki let him go and placed him in his now free palm. "What were you doing?" he asked.

"I thought you were Muraki. Tatsumi talked me into this!" he whispered to the human.

"I heard that!" Tatsumi snapped from the shelf before digging his beak into the box to rip it open. He tried to change grip but soon he was stuck. He backed and dragged the box with him. "Le go, le go" he told himself but didn't see where he was going. He suddenly felt the ground disappear beneath him and found himself hanging over the edge. "Tsuusi a wittle heep heer" he tried to say with his beak stuck in the box.

Tsuzuki placed Watari on his shoulder and went over to the cockatoo. He picked up the box and placed it on the floor before pulling Tatsumi free. "Hang in there, Soka. I'll get you out" he said and opened the box.

Hisoka pocked his head over the edge of the box before hopping out. "'Some air holes' yeah right…" he muttered. He looked up and spotted Tsuzuki. "You turned back!"

Tsuzuki nodded and smiled. "Yes, but I don't think it permanent. We got to get out from here. Let's go now" he said and moved to pick Tatsumi and Hisoka up

"So the little pup turned into a big pup… not much of a surprise really. I should tell master about this"

Tsuzuki frowned and looked over his shoulder and spotted the person he hated next to Muraki. "Kurosaki" he said, his voice dripping with hate.

Hisoka looked up at Tsuzuki. "Please don't say my last name with so much hatred. I feel like its me you are talking about…"

Tsuzuki stood up and walked over to the cat. "I m so glad that I m back to human, because now I can do this!" he said and grabbed the cat that tried to flee by the scruff of his neck. He lifted the now growling cat to meet his eye. "Don't tell me you are scared, Kurosaki. After all, I m a big puppy as you said..."

"That is true, pup, but there is also one more thing I know. Yu can't kill a defenceless, innocent creature like me" he said and looked at Tsuzuki with big emerald eyes.

Tsuzuki smirked and walked over to the corner of the kitchen. He spotted a rubbish bin and dumped the kitten in it and placed a heavy box with books in it over the opening. He left a small hole on one end so that the cat could get some air. "I know I can't kill anyone even if they are as rotten as you, but I still can throw them into the garbage bin" he said and dusted of his hands. He walked over to the two on the floor and picked them up. "Lets go"

Watari looked back to the corner and heard the cat spit and growl from inside the bin. "That was cruel, Tsuzuki. I mean, did you know what Muraki threw in there yesterday?" he asked.

Tsuzuki unlocked the door and headed out in the hallway. "No honestly, Watari I don't know"

"Yeah, and why should he worry about that?" Hisoka asked.

Watari fumbled with his wings. "Well, Muraki threw a box of rotten egg in there as well as Kurosaki's… hmmm… 'nature calls'…"

Tatsumi looked down at the owl from Tsuzuki's other shoulder. "You mean his… ehhh… dropping?" he asked. 'Poor cat…'

Watari nodded. "That's correct. Just image Muraki's face when he sees Kurosaki in the bin"

Tsuzuki giggled and walked over to the elevator. Inside he put all the animals on the floor. He pressed the button on the wall and felt the tingling feeling before returning into a puppy. He shook himself and panted. "I would like to be there to see his face when he discovers the little present I left him before going to bed… he he…"

Hisoka frowned at the pup. "What did you do now, baka?"

Xxxx

Muraki mumbled as he woke up. He looked around for the pup but didn't see him or his coat. 'So, he turned back without me noticing it? I must have been more tired then I thought… aww well. I'll just get up and get them back' he thought and moved from the bed. He walked over to the bathroom and turned on the light. He fetched his glasses that rested on the sink. He started to run a brush through his hair and was hit by a awful smell. 'I thought I cleaned Kurosaki's litter box…' he stopped as he looked over his shoulder. The brush dropped from his hand and his jaw hit the floor.

In the corner stood the litter box and in it was a huge stinking pile. Muraki pinched his nose and frowned, his eyes never leaving the awful sight. "Dear heavens, ether Kurosaki has a huge problem or I over fed him last night…"

Xxxx

Gomen for the late update but I have been busy. I just got a baby bunny and she is only nine weeks old! That and I got a new part time job…


	12. Wrong turn

Blast ! Finally they fix the problem then it crashes again!

Xxxx

ShinigamiTsuzuki: Hopefully she isn't a human in a bunny's body… would be neat

though…

Lone Werewolf: I m so glad that you like my story!

Eh, I forgot: I m so much blushing after your review! And you are right, bunnies are so cuddly when they don't bite ya.

DarkSapphiredragon: I will!

RuByMoOn17: Why thank you!

Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85:P: LMAO? Eh? Sorry but I didn't get that… XD

Explodreamer:I m glad that love my story because I know I do!

Xxxx

Puppies and Owls!

Chapter twelve: Wrong turn

Xxxx

"It's really cold outside tonight" Watari said and hopped closer to the pup that lay in the corner of the ally.

After they had managed to escape it started to rain and the four had to seek shelter in an old ally. Tsuzuki had found an old box that stood on its' side in one of the ally's corners and curled up in it. He shook slightly from the cold but his fur held in some warmth. He lifted his head and looked at the small feather ball. "Come over and hold yourself close to me. It may give you some warmth and I'll protect you from the rain"

Watari nodded in gratitude and hopped over to Tsuzuki's head and buried himself under one of his ears. "Thanks, Tsuzuki" he sighed as he started to get warm.

Tatsumi sat on the box and looked around. "Shouldn't one of us keep watch?" he asked.

Hisoka who lay between Tsuzuki's front paws. He yawned and nuzzled into Tsuzuki's fur. "We are all tired, Tatsumi-san. Get some rest, I don't think Muraki would go out in this weather at this time. Besides, he has to clean that scabby cat of his"

Tatsumi sighed and jumped down to the ground and shook himself of. He the hopped up on the pup's back and rested his head in his feathers. "You are probably right, Hisoka. If anyone knows Muraki, it's you two"

The four sleep peacefully that night, warm and dry as the rain fell.

xxxx

"I m really start to wonder if we have taken a wrong turn somewhere" Watari said and pushed up his glasses.

The four animals now found themselves in the middle of a market. People were shouting and trying to force themselves into different stands. Tatsumi and Watari had flown up to one of the stands to have a good look around.

Tatsumi nodded. "We should have taken a left turn instead of a right because this is definitely not the park" he said and looked around. "Where is Tsuzuki and Kurosaki-kun?"

Watari looked for the two and spotted them in the middle of the market. "Over there!"

Tsuzuki panted as he was petted by a little girl. He noted the bag of pastries she was carrying and sat on his hunches and begged with wide amethyst eyes.

Hisoka sighed as he watched his partner make a fool of himself. He had taken cover under one of the stands since there were a lot of people that almost stamped on him or tried to pick him up. "We don't have time, Tsuzuki! Muraki might be after us!" he called.

Tsuzuki whined and lowered his head. "Gomen, Hisoka, but I can't help it! I haven't eaten in a while" he said and walked over to where the blond bunny was hiding. He sat down only to jerk back on his paws and yelp as Watari landed on his back. "Claws! Watch the claws, Watari!!" he yelped and forced down the urge to shake the small owl of him.

Tatsumi laded on the ground beside the two and ruffled his feathers. "There are too much people around for us to even try to teleport back to Meifu. We got to get to the central park"

Tsuzuki sighed in relief when Watari finally let him go to jump to the ground. "Why the park,

Tatsumi? I mean, there are people there to" he said and looked at his back to see if there was any damage there from Watari's claws.

Tatsumi raised his crest and spread his wings to shoo away a child that was getting to close. He humped and looked at the three before him. "Well, you are right, Tsuzuki, but there are less there and the park is big. We are bound to find a place where we can be alone there"

Watari pushed his classes back up. "You are right! You and I can fly and give directions from there"

Hisoka sighed and shook his head. "That is not a very good idea, Watari. I mean, isn't it better that we stick together if we ether gets separated or Muraki shows up?" he asked.

Tsuzuki scratched one ear. "You have a point and I agree. We can't risk being separated"

Tatsumi looked at the two. "You two really think alike sometimes" he noted.

Hisoka sat straight and stamped his hind leg. "I nothing like that poor excuse of a shingami!" he snapped. He immediately regretted his words as Tsuzuki whimpered and started to back away.

Tsuzuki felt hurt. That was so cruel of Hisoka. Turning he ran away from the small group. 'Hisoka is so cruel! We have been partners and we are almost a little more than that and he says such a thing!'

"TSUZUKI! We got to catch him! What if he ends up in trouble?" Watari cried and took of after the pup. His small wings flapped madly as he waved through the crowd, his sight locked on the fleeing pup.

Hisoka watched them go before looking at Tatsumi with guilt shining in his emerald eyes. "I shouldn't have said that, right?" he asked. He hated to be antisocial and he truly liked the amethyst eyed shingami, but when he opened his mouth he always said things he didn't mean to say.

Tatsumi nodded. "You shouldn't but Tsuzuki also should know not to take everything you say so hard by now. He overreacted" he said and patted Hisoka's back with a white wing. "Let's go after them so you can apologize to him"

Hisoka nodded and wrinkled his small pink nose. "Which way did they go?"

Xxxx

Watari almost smacked into a building as the pup took a sharp left turn. "Tsuzuki should really stop eat so much sweets! He has to much energy for his own good!" he panted. He noted after a few minutes of chasing that the pup had slowed down and almost hooted in joy when he finally stopped. He landed on Tsuzuki's head and bent over so he could look the pup into the eyes. "Why did you run?" he asked.

Tsuzuki sighed. "I was hurt by what Hisoka said back there… I know I m stupid but it still hurts to hear it come from him"

Watari shook his small head. "You aren't stupid, Tsuzuki. Sometimes you act like you are, but you are a smart ma… pup. You can't help being the one you are and besides, never take Hisoka seriously. You know that he has a problem socialising with others" he said.

Tsuzuki smiled. "I know. It was hard to make him open up to me"

Watari nodded and was about to say something when a big net fell over them. "What the?!" the owl exclaimed.

Tsuzuki yelped in surprise and tried to dash away but a large hand grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and he was lifter from the ground.

Xxxx

Hisoka stopped when the path he was following split in two. He looked up and spotted Tatsumi who landed on a streetlight. "You see them?" the bunny called up to the cockatoo.

Tatsumi looked left and right. "No… wait a sec I see them! They went right! Follow me!" Tatsumi called when he saw a cream coloured pup vanish into a shop.

Hisoka followed the white bird but stopped short when he saw wich shop the cockatoo had seen the pup enter.

Xxxx

Sorry for the lack of humour, but I m saving it for the next chap!


	13. No, no NOOOO!

The fanart for this fic is done! I m having problems posting it so I can send it through email to those who wants to see it! Just leave your email!

Xxxx

Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85:P: Now why would you get that idea?

ShinigamiTsuzuki: Good writer? Even with the grammar and spelling errors?

Eh, I forgot: I m so glad that you like it even if it has humourless chapters sometimes… )

RuByMoOn17: Muraki? Well…

Panatlantic: The next chap is coming up!

DarkSapphiredragon: I got a really cute? Fanart done!

ShinigamiTsuzuki: I'll post the pic as soon as I can.

Kuroshira: I m drawing, I m drawing but it's hard!

Xxxx

Puppies and Owls!

Chapter thirteen: No, no NOOOO!!!!

Xxxx

Muraki wrinkled his nose as he massaged the soap into the yellow fur. "I m pretty sure that Tsuzuki-san has something to do with this" he muttered to the poor cat that growled as it was washed. He sighed as he realised that he had to wash the animal again since it still reeked of garbage. "I must have a serious talk to him when he comes back"

Kurosaki hissed as the lukewarm water was poured over his back. "I swear that I'll kill that pup!" he growled and swatted at Muraki's hand.

The doctor hissed and let the cat go.

Big mistake.

Kurosaki ran out from the bathroom and into the living room. He jumped up on Muraki's finest armchair and shook himself.

Muraki rubbed his eyes as he watched the mess the little cat made. 'I must clean up here first before I can go after the runaways. Don't relax just yet, Tsuzuki-san, I m still on the hunt for you'

Xxxx

"What do we got here? A stray?" asked a man and looked into a cage.

Tsuzuki pressed himself against the bars of his small cage. He looked to his right and spotted the lunchbox which contained the small yellow owl. After they had been freed from the net they had realised that it was the dog catcher that had captured them. The two had been separated after a little struggle and Tsuzuki had been placed in a dog cage and Watari in the lunch box that had been in the front of the blue truck.

'This is so embarrassing!' he thought as the cage was opened. He watched as a man dressed in a blue overall put on a pair of yellow gloves before reaching into his cage. He tried to back away from him, but the bars behind him didn't let him. "Watari! Help!" he called. He couldn't risk loosing the bird now, who knew what they would do to him.

Watari heard the pup and sighed. "I would if I could, Tsuzuki, but must I remind you that I m locked up in this box filled with… delicious ham sandwiches!" he piped and jumped over to the sandwich. he looked around him and in the little light that sipped in he spotted more sandwiches and a rice ball. "Whoho!" he hooted. He picked up a crumble and sighed. I m in heaven, in heaven in heaven I am" he sang and dug in.

Tsuzuki gaped at the box. "How the heck can you think of food in this situation?!" he snapped. "You got to… HEY! Let go, let go!!" he whined as he was grabbed by the collar and dragged out from the cage. "Watari, Watari!" His claws scratched against the floor as he tried to stopp himself from being pulled out from the cage.

The man held the pup into the air so that he could have a good look at him. "Well, he ain't a stray since he has a collar. Run the id in the computer will ya? I'll take him to the office and feed him. Somebody is bound to own 'im" he said and placed the small cream coloured pup under his arm. He took of the small id tag that was attached to Tsuzuki's collar and handed it to a younger boy that took of as soon as he got the tag.

The man who had captured the two looked up. "What about the chicken? I can't have it in my lunchbox the whole day" he said and pointed a thumb to the lunchbox. "I know I have to buy something else to eat since it probably has tons and tons of different dieses on it"

Tsuzuki frowned. "If you won't put me down, I'll make you!" he growled and bit into the arm that held him. He heard the man curse and he was thrown to the ground. He landed with a loud thud on the ground and pain ran through his small body. He looked up at the man and whined. 'How could he do that to me? I m cute and all and he throws me like that…' he though before jumping into the truck and dashed for the lunchbox. He yipped as his tail was caught and he was dragged out again.

"Ya little! Biting me will ya?" the man growled and placed the pup on the ground. He straddled the pup's back and held him in placed as he fished out a strange thing from his pocket.

Tsuzuki tried to crawl away as the object was put over his nose and clamped his jaws shut. It was held in place by two straps that were tied to the back of his head. 'A muzzle?! There is no end to this humiliation!' the pup thought as his collar was attached to a leach that the man held in his hand.

Watari had heard all the commotion and yelped as the box he was in suddenly started to shake. He blinked as the box opened and light hit him in the eyes. "It was about time you let me out… MEH!" he wheezed as he was grabbed by a strong hand. "Easy! I just ate! Hi, Tsuzuki!" he called down cheerfully to the pup as he saw him. He saw the look the pup sent him and sighed. "I know, I know. 'How can you be so cheerful in a situation like this' Right? Well at least it wasn't Muraki and I must say that that muzzle suits you quite well!"

The man gaped at the open box. "A hungry little chicken this was, look, only crumbles left!"

Tsuzuki growled at his friend as they were taken down the hall. 'You could at least saved some for me…' he thought. Tsuzuki couldn't help but limp a bit. The fall had hurt him and his puppy body was slower in recovering then his human body. He whined and lowered his head. 'Ever since I tested that potion there has only been pain and misery…'

"You know, we should take the pup to the station vet. I mean, he's limping and all and if he now has an owner shouldn't we take a little extra care of him?" the man that held Watari asked. "Besides, we can snatch one of the rat cages from there to place this thing in" he said and motioned to the owl. "But it's kind of cute, glasses and all"

"'Thing'? Now I m deeply hurt!" Watari sniffed.

Tsuzuki limped along the two men until they reached a door with 'Veterinarian' written on it. 'Vet? I m going to the vet? Well can't be worse then going to the doctor… a non-Muraki that is' he thought as they entered.

The room was simple with only a few shelves and a table in the far end. The walls and ceiling was pure white and the floor looked like a chess field.

Watari looked around. There was something that was bothering him. "If this is a vet station, shouldn't there be like more medical stuff in here? All I see is a couple of shots on that desk…" he trailed of. He looked down at the pup that was now sitting on the floor. "You know what? I think that they usually don't use the vet here to cure dogs… rather put them to sleep" he said with a frown.

Tsuzuki tilted his head. 'Sleep sounds really good right now, but he must mean that they… NO!" he realised. His owl companion was telling him that the shots were used to get rid of dogs. Well, Tsuzuki wasn't about to stay there and find out himself! He yelped and dashed for the door but he was stopped by the leash. 'You aren't pricking me with those! Let me go!'

The man was almost pulled of his feet when the pup dashed away from him. He muttered a curse and yanked the pup close before lifting him up on the table. "Calm down ya little mutt! Nothing is going to happen to ya if ya don't sit still!" he snapped.

Watari was placed inside a small cage that usually contained rats. 'I don't know why on earth a couple of dogcatcher would do with this kind of cage, but then again, I m just a shingami!' "Calm down, Tsuzuki! They said that they were going to take care of you and I don't think they would kill you! Calm down!" he called, trying to get through to the panicking pup.

Tsuzuki panted as he heard Watari call for him. 'He's right. They wouldn't kill me. I m safe!'

A man clad in a white coat entered the room with a smile. "You called, Mr Teno? Is it a stray as usual?" he asked with a smile and fetched a pair of gloves from one of the drawers.

The man called Teno muttered. "Na, got a collar. Can't ya put 'im under anaesthetic and keep 'im under 'til the owner comes? He only fell to the ground, nothing serious" he asked hopefully.

The vet frowned. "You know, Mr Teno, if you don't like dogs you should really think about switching career" he said and petted Tsuzuki on the head. "Hi little fellow"

Tsuzuki looked up and his tail started to wag. 'He is nice' he thought and whined. 'Maybe he can remove this muzzle'

The vet smiled and scratched the pup behind an ear. "I want to make sure that he's ok. A fall if usually not dangerous but still painful. I don't know if he has gotten any puppy shots so I'll take his temp and give him some" he said and moved back to the desk. He opened a drawer just as he spotted the owl. "This owl came with him?" he asked the man that stood beside Teno.

"Yeah, they were together when I caught them. I don't know if he's wild or anything. I could be that the owner of the dog owns him as well"

The vet nodded. "I see. Well, I can't give it anything since I m a specialist on dogs" he said and made sure that the small device was working.

Tsuzuki watched as the vet came back to him with the small white device. 'A thermometer. How is he going to take my temp if my mouth is closed? He can't get it under my tong' he wondered and looked past the vet and saw Watari. The owl was covering his eyes and had his back turned to them, muttering 'I can't watch this' over and over again. 'What's wrong with him?' he asked himself.

The vet looked at Teno. "Can you hold him up? I can't take the temp if he's sitting"

Teno smirked and moved over so that he was standing by the pup's head and lifted the pup on it's feet. "Get over here, Genzo. There has not been one dog that hasn't struggled during this"

Tsuzuki frowned. 'Why must I stand up to take my tempe…' he halted and turned his head. '…rapture… They can't mean that they are going to…'

"Can you hand me the tube of Vaseline? It might go easier with it"

'NOOO!!! LET GO!! NO, NO!! YOU AREN'T SHOWING THAT THING UP MY…. HELLLLOOOOOO!!!' he tensed and shot his head up.

Watari listened to the struggle and the howling coming from behind him. "Poor Tsuzuki… I would also scream if I were him…"

Xxxx

Hisoka carefully made his way around the many shelves. He hid as soon as a person walked past him. "Tatsumi? Where are you?" he called. He looked around and saw the cockatoo. Hopping over he nudged the white bird. "Where did Tsuzuki go?" he asked.

Tatsumi looked at him before pointing. "I thought it was him, but it turns out that the pup over there is a she" he said and looked at the bunny. "Sorry, Kurosaki-kun, I guess we lost them" he apologized.

Hisoka sighed. "It's ok. We'll find them so don't worry" he said. "Remember when Muraki took Tsuzuki? You told me not to give up and we found him, right?" he said.

Tatsumi nodded. "You're right" he said and looked around. "What kind of store is this?"

The two tensed as a shadow fell over them. "Well, well, what do we got here"

Xxx

Cut, cut and again CUT! See ya next time!


	14. Dang it!

The fanart has been put out on the net but only on a temporarily site. Check it out! I find it cute and I tried to make it as close to anime as I can!

Xxxx

Shingami-Tsuzuki: Why thank you for saying that! I m blushing!

Cross D'Aubigne: Thanks !

RuByMoOn17: I know, but everyone has to suffer that sometime…

Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85: Well, they can't just teleport back to Meifu. What would you say if you saw a pup, owl, bunny and a cockatoo (that would be odd enough) disappear before your eyes?

Eh, I forgot: I will and thanks for liking the last chap, had a hard time writing it.

DarkSapphireDragon: Dr.Dolittle? Must have been second movie and I have never seen it. I never see follow-ups on such movies since the next always stinks P.

Xxxx

Puppies and Owls!

Chapter fourteen: Dang it!

Xxxx

"Yo, Elem! Have ya seen this? We got company"

Hisoka and Tatsumi looked up at the young female teen. She had leather skin pants and a red top that showed of her belly. Her hair was dyed pink and it hadn't been brushed for at least a month or so. Her face was covered in pricings and makeup.

Hisoka was startled by the sight and tried to dash of when the teen lifted him up. "Tatsumi! Bite her or something! I want down!" the bunny cried as he was hugged tightly to her chest. He blushed hard when he found himself between her… you know… "Tatsumi! Help!" he called and wiggled hard in her grip.

"What's happenin over here, Hison? Found something?" a man asked. He looked to be around the same age as the girl and had almost similar cloths. The man, probably the Elem guy, looked down at the bunny and smirked. "Seem to like ya" he told the girl before looking to the cockatoo on the floor. "Whoa, what do we got here? A cockatoo-woo" he said and kneeled down. "That's so cool ya know. Wonder if it talks…" he wondered and reached out a hand forward the bird.

Tatsumi glared at the offending hand. Screeching he flapped his wings and settled on a box that stood in one of the shelves. He took a good look around to see what kind of shop they had ended up in.

The store wasn't big or very crowded. The shelves where up against the walls and along the far wall, by the door, was a counter. He saw that there was animal stuff in here but it still didn't look like a pet shop. Instead of dog food and such there was small animal cloths on the shelves. He saw a woman standing by one of the shelves and in her arms sat a poodle. The poor animal wore a small pink tutu.

Elem looked up at the cockatoo that had landed on a shelve in the same level as his face. "Groovy, it can fly! Can ya talk, dude? Polly wants a cracker?" he asked and laughed.

Tatsumi sighed. "Baka"

Elem stopped laughing and looked at the bird. "What did you say?" he asked.

Hison rubbed Hisoka's ears hard as she laughed at her fiancée. "He called ya a Baka! Neat, it knows that you are one! Ha ha!"

Elem frowned. "Shut your yap, Hison! Don't say that again, feather brain or I'll pluck you!" he threatened.

Hisoka looked up, winching when he was rubbed to hard. "He understood you, Tatsumi? How?" he asked and tried to struggle free.

Tatsumi tilted his head. "I think they understand short sentences like 'baka' and such. I'll try something else" he said and looked at the fuming man. "Tatsumi"

Elem lifted one eyebrow. "What did ya say, feather duster?" he asked.

Tatsumi ignored the remark. "Tatsumi" he said again. Maybe he could talk them out from this mess.

Elem snorted. "Tasuue? What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

Tatsumi sighed. "You baka. Can't even understand anything. Baka, baka"

"Don't call me that!!"

"Then you stop calling me feather duster, feather brain and such!!" he snapped. The few customers in the shop looked at the cockatoo that was screeching at the shop owner.

Hison wrinkled her nose. "You are rude aren't ya, Tweety-baby?" she told the bird and then jumped one before smiling brightly. "I just got the greatest idea, honey!" she told her fiancée.

"What, pumpkin?"

Hison held up Hisoka and smiled wider. "Why don't we dress them up and put them in the window? They are cute enough to be our commercial!" she said and turned Hisoka around to face her. "Ain't you a cutie, hu?" he asked and kissed him on top of the head. "Yes you are, yes you are! Such a sweet bunny wunny!"

Hisoka tried to bite her when she kissed him on the face and pinched his cheeks. He whined as he was placed inside a box. "Eww, lipstick in the fur! Not bad enough that I have to be humiliated but now I have filth where I can't wash it of! I can't wait until we turn back to humans. At least I'll have hands…"

Elem looked up at the cockatoo. "You to, loud mouth. Get in or ya friend will get hurt"

Tatsumi flapped down and landed beside Hisoka in the box. He looked up when the lid was put on before looking at the bunny. "We have to play along for now until Tsuzuki and Watari comes. At least this is better then being with Muraki" he said and yelped when the box was lifted.

Hisoka nodded. "I hope that they will hurry… I m starting to dislike boxes… and being called 'bunny wunny'"

Xxxx

Tsuzuki pressed his back against the wall of the office he had been locked into. He didn't want to stand up since he was still uncomfortable down… there… After his fifteen minute torture he had been thrown in the office while the vet called for his 'owner'.

'I hope Watari is ok. I know that I m going to be fine since this place is made for runaway dogs and I have a 'owner' but Watari is only a owl… I m worried' he sighed and placed his head between his front paws. 'I'll kill Muraki for this'

The sound of someone walking down the hall outside the office door caught Tsuzuki's attention. He sat up and tried to listen to the voices that were coming from outside.he walked closer to the door to hear better.

"So that dog is yours? I was about to call you when we had done the vet check" 'That voice belongs probably to the vet. Can't remember his name. Dang this dog brain! All it seems to remember is the horrible things that happens to you!'

"Well, I knew that such fine workers like you would find my dog and take good care of him" 'Hey, I don't recognize that voice… Can it be Muraki?'

"I guess you want the id back, it is in the office along with the pup. Say, what is it's name? He is such a cute pup" 'Well I can't help it if am adorable. The looks is natural I guess'

"His name? It is Tsuzuki-san. I named him after a nice man I used to know. I don't know what happened to him" 'That confirms it! It's Muraki! I m doomed! He's going to look me up in his apartment until the potion wears of and then my life is over! The horror!!'

Tsuzuki quickly looked around the room for a way to escape. The only exist was the door he had come through. 'As soon as the doors open, I m so going to run for it' He jogged over to the door and waited. "There is no way I m going back to Muraki and his sadistic cat of his!"

The footsteps stopped just outside the door and after a few seconds it opened. Closing his eyes tightly he blindly ran through the open door. He spotted the white coats of the vet and Muraki as he dashed between their legs and down the hall. 'I m free! Whoo ho!' he cheered and looked over his shoulder. When he saw the persons by the door he gasped. "But that is not…"

WHAM

The vet winched when he saw the poor animal slam into the wall down the hall. "Oh, dear. That must have hurt" he said and glanced over to the person beside him. "He does this often?"

'Muraki' smiled and shook his head. "No, this is the first time but Tsuzuki-san has such a think skull that I think he'll be just fine. A bit dizzy but fine" he smiled. Shaking hands with the vet and receiving Tsuzuki's id he bid the man farewell before walking over to the pup. "Why on earth did you do that for? It hurt just to watch"

Tsuzuki shook his head to clear of the dizziness. "W-Watari? But how?" he asked when he was picked up by the blond scientist. The pup rubbed his head as good as he could with one of his paws. "Ite" He looked at Watari's cloths and frowned. "Where did you get those cloths? They look almost like the ones you usually wear"

Watari laughed. "It's the vet's uniform. I snatched his coat and told him that I was also a vet that works in nearby town. He fell for it so I m not complaining"

"But weren't you just locked up in a small rat cage?" Tsuzuki asked as they stepped out from the pound.

Watari placed the pup on the ground and pointed a thumb at himself. "I m great at picking locks that if I weren't happy with my work, I should become a thief. I feel the effects of the potion returning so we better get going. We have to find Bon and Tatsumi before Muraki does" he said and walked forwards the street. He yelped when his right arm was twisted behind his back and a hand covered his mouth.

"You shouldn't worry so much about them, Watari-san. It's you and Tsuzuki-san that are in trouble"

Tsuzuki sighed and turned to face Muraki. "I knew it. Dang it, Muraki! Leave us alone!" he growled.

Muraki chuckled and smirked over Watari's shoulder. "Where is the fun in that?"

Xxxx

"I truly hope that we can find a way to escape without Tsuzuki's and Watari's help. I don't want to be seen like this! Pink is not my colour!" Hisoka muttered as he sat behind the large viewing window to Elem's Pet Cloths Shop.

Tatsumi bowed his head. "You are right" he said and turned his head when a few persons laughed at the sight of the two.

Hisoka turned his back to the viewers and blushed. "Right in what? That we must escape?"

Tatsumi shook his head. "No… Pink is not your colour"

Xxxx

Well, another short and not so funny chapter, but I m under huge stress here! I promise better chapters from now on, but I m starting to fall into a writer's block!


	15. How embarrassing!

Crap ! they took away the link to the fanwork! Here it is and now it will show! (I hope) If something is wrong with the link, just tell me and I'll fix it!

Sorry about the late update, but it turns out that we have the virus blast in our computer so we had to rent a computer until the other one is 'cured'.

Almost 100 reviews! I m so happy, but now I believe that it's time to begin the end of this fic. It's sad, but all stories must have a 'happy' ending. I'll think about making a squeal to this one, but I m not sure.

Xxxx

Eh, I forgot: Miss my chapters? How can you? Buhuhuhu…. Na, seriously, thanks for reviewing! Always nice to see a review from you!

RuByMoOn17: Why thanks! I guess I took a little to much time with this chap… gomen.

Yaminokaitou: Why thanks! And I do agree: Poor Hisoka-kun… hehehe…

Vampiric Seras Victoria: I don't know about pink not being Hisoka's colour…. I just bought a dj from a friend and he wore a pink dress for Muraki in it. He was so cute… but in this fic, pink is not his colour.

Shinigami-Tsuzuki: Ahh! You tricked me!! You said that writer's block could be cured by writing other fics but now I have writer's block on them all! Bite her Tsuzuki! )

Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85: Ewww… do you think Tsuzuki would want to bite him there? I sure wouldn't!

Xxxx

Puppies and Owls!

Chapter fifteen: How embarrassing!

Xxxx

Tsuzuki growled at the doctor. Why couldn't Muraki leave them alone? "Let Watari go, Muraki! I'll bite you if you don't!"

Muraki chuckled and wrenched the arm in his hand further. "Are you sure that you would risk attacking me while I have him in my grasp? I don't think…" he stopped when he felt the arm in his hand vanish, leaving only a sleeve in it's place. "….so…"

"Ha ha, sucker! You forgot that I can turn back! Being an owl rules!" Watari shouted and hopped out from the pile of cloths. He didn't get far though as he noticed that he was trapped in something. "Tsuzuki… a little help here…" he begged. Even if he had managed to get out from Muraki's grasp didn't mean that the doctor could grab him again.

Tsuzuki stared as Watari changed back into an owl. Rushing forwards he grabbed the bundle of cloths that the owl was trapped in and dashed away from the confused looking doctor.

Muraki let go of the coat and frowned. "This is getting annoying. Just wait you two, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve" he smiled and turned around and vanished into the darkness of the ally. "I just need to arrange a few things before I put my plan into action"

Xxxx

Tsuzuki almost collapsed when the weight of the bundle finally set in. He dropped it on the ground and panted. Looking at the bundle his heart stopped. "Um… Watari…"

Watari finally untangled himself and ruffled his feathers. "Finally I'm out! What the heck did I get caught in anyway?" he asked and looked behind him. He tilted his head and frowned. "I got stuck in the boxers? Humiliating. A grown man that can't find his way in a lousy pair of boxers… what will Tatsumi think?" he sighed and turned to the pup. He noted the disgusted look on his friend's face. "What's the matter?" he asked.

Tsuzuki felt a bit ill as the information finally sunk in. "I had a pair of USED boxers in my mouth? USED?! Blahch! I need grass now or at least a tube of toothpaste!" he howled and rolled over to his back. "If I die now it's your fault! What an awful way to die! Poisoned by my friend's used boxers!"

"Hey! They were clean when I found them and I was in them only for a few minutes!! You ain't going to die!" Watari piped up and flapped his wings madly. "Get up from the ground and let's find Bon and Tatsumi!" he said, wanting to change the subject.

Tsuzuki rolled back onto his paws and let his tongue hang out between his teeth. Letting the owl hop up on his head he started down in a random direction. "Okay, okay. How can you be sure that they were unused? The owner could have worn them…. I'm not feeling so good…" he whined.

"If you must know, I found them in a shopping bag. They were clean as the day they were made" Watari said and hopped over to the end of Tsuzuki's nose and looked down. "Why is your tongue hanging out?" he asked.

Tsuzuki snorted. "Hopefully some fresh air will clean out the awful taste. My mouth taste like you now" he told the owl. He yipped when Watari dug his claws into his nose.

"You are so mean!!"

xxxx

"How many times must she do this to us? I mean, it is getting worse every time" Hisoka complained as he was set down in the shop window again.

Tatsumi sighed and tried to get comfortable in his new 'attire'. "I don't know. She might continue this until the shop closes, but I fear what will come after that" he said and nibbled at the strap around his wings. "I swear that I need to stretch sometime soon. A bird is not meant to sit still for long periods"

Hisoka tripped and threw a colourful curse at the pink fabric around his body. "I really hate pink!" he snapped and corrected his limbs. "What do you mean with 'I fear what will come after that'?" he asked the secretary.

The white cockatoo let the strap be and tilted his head. "Well, after the shop closes what will they do with us? I don't think they'll leave us here for the night" he said and blushed as a few kids pointed and laughed at them. "I believe that they'll take us with them home which is not good. We need to stay here where we can have a chance to escape. The only reason we managed to escape Muraki last time was because Tsuzuki changed back long enough to free us. If we end up in their home they will surely lock us up somewhere and we'll have a difficult time to find Tsuzuki and Watari" he said.

Hisoka was about to say something when his left ear lifted slightly. He looked around and stood on his hind legs, looking around the small area behind the window.

"What is it?"

"I think I just heard Tsuzuki…" he said and lifted his ears more. "Correction, I heard them! They are coming this way!" he said and jumped over to the corner in the same direction as he heard the voices. "TSUZUKI! WATARI!! WE ARE HERE!!" he called.

Tatsumi joined him. "Now I hear them also!"

Tsuzuki looked up when he heard someone call for him. He stopped dead in his tracks. "Did you hear that?" he asked the owl on his head.

Watari nodded. "That was Bon alright. I believe that they are just around the corner!" he piped. "We are coming!" he called back.

If Tatsumi could smile it would have dropped. "Hisoka, I just thought of something" he said to the blond bunny.

Hisoka looked at him with a frown. "What is it?" he asked. He just wanted to get out form here and go to Watari's lab. He would give anything to get back into a human again.

Tatsumi lowered his head and blushed. "They will see us in this…" he said and tugged at the piece of black fabric covering his body.

Hisoka blushed. "See me in this…. TSUZUKI! DON'T COME JUST YET!!"

Tsuzuki trotted around the corner, his tongue hanging out and his tail waving about. He looked around but couldn't see Hisoka or Tatsumi anywhere. "I swore that I heard them. You see anything, Watari?" he asked and walked along the wall of the shop. He held his head high so that Watari would get a good look around.

Watari looked to his left. "Nope, I can't see them"

"TSUZUKI! DON'T COME JUST YET!!"

Watari jumped and turned sharply to his right. His small beak fell open and he just stared thought the window. When the information about the figures before his eyes reached his brain, he burst out laughing. Tears rolled down his eyes and he tumbled backwards and of Tsuzuki's head.

Tsuzuki looked at the laughing owl and frowned. "What's so funny? I heard Hisoka but I can't see him where is the fun in that?" he asked. Watari was really strange sometimes.

Watari could feel his little tummy hurt as he laughed uncontrollably. "I-in t-the w-w-window!!! Hilarious!!" he gasped and continued to laugh hard.

Tsuzuki lifted his head to see what Watari had seen that was so funny.

Hisoka panicked when he saw Tsuzuki look up. "No, Tsuzuki! Don't look!"

Tsuzuki felt his jaw hit the ground when he spotted his two friends. Wide amethyst eyes looked them over.

Tatsumi was dressed in a small maid's uniform, complete with the small black skirt. On his head he had a small maiden's hat and a big bow on his back. His white cheeks had been painted pink and the tip of his beak appeared to be dipped in lipstick. A white strap held his wings close to his body, hindering him from flying of.

Hisoka was no better. He wore a way to big pink dress with small flower all over it. His front paws had small shoes on them and strapped hi his ears was a large hat with fake blond hair sticking out from under it. Rouge were on his cheeks and two small clip on earrings were stuck in his hears.

Tsuzuki blinked once and started to laugh as hard as Watari and rolled around on the ground. He felt dory for them, but this was really funny.

Hisoka blushed and turned around. "How embarrassing! I will never hear the end of this!" he said and started to rip at the cloths. He hadn't done this earlier since he didn't want to be meant to the girl who had made them, but now he was desperate.

Tatsumi puffed himself up, his crest lifting and dislodging the small maid's hat on his head. "Stop laughing and help us!" he snapped. He didn't like it when his employees laughed at him. Not at all.

Watari and Tsuzuki stopped laughing but still giggled. "Just wait a second, Tatsumi. We'll go into the shop and figure out how to get you out from there" Watari said and hopped back up on Tsuzuki's head.

Tsuzuki went quiet when the shop door opened, reviling a woman with a poodle walking out from the shop.

The woman stopped and dug around for something in her bag. The white poodle wore a tight fitting jogging suit and was looking at Tsuzuki. "Hi handsome, looking for something?"

Tsuzuki blushed when he realised that it was a she poodle. 'It seems like I attract girls of all kind' he mused. "Yeah, we are going inside. Did you see if there was anyone else in the shop?" he asked.

The poodle wagged her tail and puffed out her chest. "Are you sure you want to go inside? I can think of better things to do…"

Watari sweat dropped. 'We better go before Tsuzuki's brain becomes hundred procreant smush' "Come on, Tsuzuki, we must go" he said and dug his claws into Tsuzuki's head.

Tsuzuki winched. "Okay, okay! Am sorry miss, but I m in a hurry" he said and walked past her and clawed the swing door open. He shivered when he felt her cold glace in his back. 'She is a Muraki in a poodle body' he shuddered.

The poodle humpfed and trotted of with her owner. "Typical of strays"

Xxxx

"Yaaawwwnnn…. How long do we have to lay here, Tsuzuki?" Watari asked. They had been hiding under the counter for two hours. They wanted the shop empty, but just as they were about to move, someone came in. "My wings are cramping and I think that bon and Tatsumi is pissed by now"

Tsuzuki yawned and opened his eyes. "Hu? Did you say something? I dozed of…"

Watari pecked Tsuzuki in the head. "Baka! You can't fall asleep now! We still have to help them! Now get up and move over to the window. There is only one person in the shop and I think I see a way to open the door to the display window but we got to hurry"

Tsuzuki got up and stretched. Making sure to stay out from the man's vision, he moved over to the window. He felt Watari jump over to the small hatch that lead to the window. "Hurry up, Watari. I don't like the stare that big black dog is giving me" he said. he tucked his tail between his legs since that part of him was closest to the dog.

Watari quickly opened the hatch and was greeted by a angry looking bunny. "Hi, Bon!" he said with a smile, ignoring the murdering glare he was given.

"What took you so long? We have been waiting forever!" Hisoka growled and settled himself on Tsuzuki's back.

Tatsumi followed the bunny but had some trouble landing gracefully since his wings were still tied with the strap. "I m taking your Christmas bonus for the lack of action, Tsuzuki" he muttered and used his beak to hold Tsuzuki's collar so that he wouldn't fall of.

"Hey! Why do you take my bonus and not Watari's? And when did I become the local transportation?" he asked. He could feel his legs tremble slightly by all the weight. If he had been turned into a big dog it wouldn't have been a problem, but now he was a small pup.

"OOOIIIIIIIIIIIII!!"

The four animals jumped when they heard the loud shriek behind them. Turing their heads they saw Hison standing there, holding the leftovers from the ripped pink dress.

"Elem come in here! That mean bunny ripped my fine dress and they are loose!" she cried and held the rags close to her. She blinked when she saw the pup and owl. "Kawaii!!" he suddenly exclaimed and knelt down beside the pup. He hugged him hard around the neck and kissed his nose. "Aren't you a pretty boy, Hu? Yes you are baby! Elem, come and look!" she called once more.

Elem muttered as he came out from the shop's kitchen. "What's the matter, babe? You have tons of dresses so why don't you just switch the torn one?" he asked. Hison could overreact over the smallest of things.

Hison giggled as she roughly petted the owl on the head. "Look at these new pets! Aren't they cute! I have millions of ideas on new cloths!" she said with a bright smile.

Tsuzuki panted when he finally got the much needed air. "We have to get out, NOW!" he said to himself and made a break for the door. "It was funny when Hisoka and Tatsumi were dressed in her creations, but I don't want to suffer the same thing!"

Hisoka held on for dear life. He didn't want to fall of while they were still in the shop. That crazy gild would probably lay her hands on him again and that was something he didn't want. "Head for the park, Tsuzuki! We must go back to Meifu!" he called, not sure if the pup heard him.

Hison shot up and shrieked again. "Elem, they are getting away! Catch them!"

Tsuzuki dashed out from the shop and blindly made his way down the street. He wasn't sure if they were followed but right now he didn't take any chances.

Watari bounced around on Tsuzuki's head as the pup ran for his life. "S-slow d-down! We a-aren't fo-ollowed!" he cried as he could feel his grip slip as he held onto one of Tsuzuki's ears.

Tsuzuki stopped running but still continued to walk. Every time he stopped something bad always seemed to happen. Almost every time the 'bad thing' was Muraki. He looked up and saw that the sky was getting darker. "I vote that we seek shelter for the night and head to the park tomorrow. It's getting late and my body is demanding sleep" he said and moved down a empty ally.

Hisoka jumped down from Tsuzuki's back and hopped beside him. "You are right. I m tired and I bet that you two are also. Look, there is a hole in the corner over there" he said and jumped over to said hole. Poking his head in he saw that it was empty. "We can sleep here. To be sure that Muraki don't pop up and see us again, we can always drag a box over to cover the hole" he suggested.

Tatsumi dropped down from the pup's back and landed on his back. "A little help here! The strap is in the way!" he called.

The three animals looked at the secretary turned cockatoo and giggled.

Xxxx

Soorrrrrryyyyyyyyyyy for the late update!!!


	16. Ewww… gross

Wai! Over one hundred reviews! I'm so happy!! Thanks you all!!

ARGH!! Why won't the link show?!?!?! Okay, now I'm pissed at !! Okay, one more try! Ignore the spaces that I make, it's only to make the link show!

geocities . com / silveryaoi / fanworks .html

Just take away the spaces and I hope it will work!

I read a fun dj a couple of days ago on the net. It was about Tsuzuki-inu. In the beginning of the dj there was about the characters in the fic and what kind of dog they would be if they were dogs. Tsuzuki was a Flatcoated Retriever, Hisoka was a Yorkshire terrier, Watari was a Setter, Tatsumi a German Shepard and Muraki a Afghan hound! It was so funny!! In the same dj I found out that 003 really is Watari's assistant that accidentally tested a potion and became a small owl… it was so cute when Watari decided to call him 003.

Xxxx

Cerlia: I'm blushing hard! I love this review! Thanks!

Shinigami-Tsuzuki: I forgive you for the writer block thing. Well I must say that I'm sad as well that I have to end this fic, but alas, every fic has to have an end. I have already thought of a sequel.

RyByMoOn17: Arigato!!

Panatlantic: Yeah, I know and I haven't forgotten about what I have said earlier. I will explain that thing later on, promise.

Lat Syster: Va grym du är syrran! I menar, Muraki som är så söt! Varför skulle jag plåga honom?!?! He he he… rätt åt dig som fastnade för Tatsumi! Så går det om man läser min fanfic! Ha ha ha ha ha!!!

Tsuzuki fan: Sorry about being slow with the updates, but my computer is sick with blast…. Dangit!

Xxxx

Puppies and Owls!

Chapter sixteen: Ewww… gross

Xxxx

Tsuzuki stretched as the morning sun slowly started to crawl into the ally. Tatsumi and Hisoka were still sound asleep. He didn't know where Watari had gone, but he was sure that he hadn't left the alley. Shaking his body to get rid of the dust he had in his fur, he looked up at the sky. "What a glorious day! The sun is shining, the sky blue and we are going home!" he called, trying to wake his sleeping friends.

Hisoka mumbled something and yawned loudly. "Shut your yap, Tsuzuki. Some of us are trying to sleep" he growled and turned his back to the pup.

Tsuzuki rolled his eyes and moved beck to where the bunny was trying to go to sleep. "No way! Rise and shine honey!" he called and carefully dragged the bunny out from the hole by his small fluffy tail.

Tatsumi shook his head and tried to correct his feathers that were pointing in every direction. "I almost look like Watari. Speaking of which, where is he?" he asked the pup that tried to avoid Hisoka's small but sharp teeth as the bunny tried to make him let go of his tail.

Tsuzuki dropped the bunny when he had dragged him far away from the hole. "I have no idea.. OUCH! Hisoka!" he yelped as Hisoka finally got a good hold of him. He shook his leg and got loose from the bunny's teeth.

Hisoka spat out the small ball of hair that he had gotten from Tsuzuki. "Blach! That is what you get from waking me up this early!" he muttered to the pup and lifted his front legs to clean his nose. Hisoka looked like he was a morning person but if he hadn't got a reason to be up early, he would rather sleep for as long as he desired.

Tsuzuki licked his abused leg and threw Hisoka a hurt look. If Hisoka had been human he would have smacked him over the head and right now Tsuzuki would prefer a fist in the head then small sharp teeth in his hand.

Tatsumi was about to repeat his question when a loud crash rang out in the alley.

The three animals turned quickly and feared to see Muraki standing there. They didn't see the white clad man and barely got time to sigh in relief before something else came tumbling out from between the trashcans at the far end of the alley.

"AHHH! I got you! Stop struggling and give up! I'm not letting you go!"

Tatsumi watched as a ball of yellow feathers and brown fur rolled up to him and stopped before his feet. If he could he would wrinkle his nose when he saw who it was.

Watari was sitting on top of a small brown mouse and all of his claws dug into the soft smelly fur. He was trying to hold on for dear life while his beak tugged on one small ear. The mouse was big for a mouse standard.

Tsuzuki stuck his tongue out and shook his head. "Please don't eat that, Watari! You are a human for gods' sake! This time the stuffing is not made of cotton! Disgusting if you ask me!" he exclaimed, remembering the cotton mouse Muraki had given the owl.

Hisoka hopped over to the two small animals and stomped his hind leg. "Ok, break it up you two! Don't make me hurt you!" he warned. He watched the two separate and sighed in relief. 'Thank goodness that I didn't have to go between them… I would hate to get all the possible diseases that the rat carries in my fur. After all, I HAVE to clean myself some time!'

Watari could feel his body shudder as he watched the mouse with hungry eyes. He noticed that Tsuzuki was closest to him and moved over to him. "Please, Tsuzuki, help me from myself" he begged the pup.

Tsuzuki didn't know what his blond friend meant by that and leaned down next to the owl. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Watari pushed his glasses up on his beak. "My owl instinct wants to eat that bad smelling rat and still my stomach turns inside out at the mere thought. Help me before I have to do something drastic like pluck all of my feathers!" he begged.

The mouse sat up on it's hind legs and gaped. "'Bad smelling rat'!? Ok that does it! I'm a mouse! You are going down for calling me that!" it piped and dashed at the owl.

Tatsumi quickly grabbed the mouse by the tail and held it of the ground. 'Wait a second, am I holding a MOUSE in my mouth?! I truly HOPE that cockatoos CAN'T catch anything from mice!' came the though as he turned to face Tsuzuki and the others.

The mouse wiggled and cursed in the cockatoo's grip. "Let me down! I'm going to beat him! I have never once been rejected by any carnivore before and this OWL has the nerve to…"

"Is it really that bad that someone doesn't want to eat you? Usually it is the other way around" Hisoka asked.

"……" OO;;

Tatsumi dumped the mouse on the ground. "Now when you finally seem to have calmed down, what's your name?" he asked.

The small brown being looked up at the cockatoo with small black eyes. Sitting up, it scratched one ear with it's front paw. "My name is Varen. Who are you three?" he asked.

Tatsumi lifted one white wing and pointed to each person in the small group. "I'm Tatsumi, the bunny is Hisoka, the pup is Tsuzuki and you have already met Watari the owl"

"'Watari the owl'? Sounds like I'm a cartoon hero or something" Watari mumbled. Just as Tatsumi had caught the mouse, Tsuzuki had felt him tense and had quickly placed a paw before him, hindering him from attacking the mouse.

Varen sniffed and shook his head. "You are all but a hero"

Hisoka could feel a headache form from all the chit chat. "I don't want to interrupt something, but we have to go before Muraki comes" he told the other.

Tsuzuki nodded. "You're right. We need to go to the park and that's fast!" he said and stood up.

Watari looked up at his pup friend and flapped his way up to sit on his back. "Why such a hurry? I mean, we don't even know how to get to the park from here"

Tsuzuki blushed. "I know but the sooner we find the park the better. I need to go… BAD"

Hisoka tilted his head and looked confused. "Need to go bad… I see! You need to do 'that'" he said when he figured out what the pup wanted.

Tsuzuki nodded and whined. "Can we please go and pray that it isn't far to the park? I don't know how much longer I can hold it"

"Why can't you do it around the corner?" Watari asked.

Tsuzuki frowned and wrinkled his nose. "Have you seen the amount of people out there? I'm not piiiiiip infront of them!"

Tatsumi sweat dropped at Tsuzuki's language. "Tsuzuki! Watch your mouth or your holyday bonus goes!"

Tsuzuki looked at him, still frowning. "You have already taken that..." he muttered.

"You don't know the way to the park? Every animal knows that! I can show you if you want" Varen said and climbed on Tsuzuki's leg to get to his nose. "Just follow my directions and you'll get there in no time"

The four animals looked at each other before deciding that they would follow the mouse. What other choice did they have?

Xxxx

Muraki looked at the small white box with a smile. Picking up an amethyst colored ribbon his smile widened. "I will see you real soon, Tsuzuki-san. Just you wait. I shall just finish my little 'gift' for you"

Xxxx

"Voilá! We are here! The canine peeing paradise aka the park!" Varen announced as the five animals walked through the gates that led to the park. Varne hopped down from the pup's nose and waved at the four. "I must be going before the mutts sees me. Hope that you can find your way from here!" he called and ran of under a bush.

Hisoka sat down and sighed as he looked down on his big hind legs. "I didn't think it would take this long to get here. My fee… paws hurt…" he said and licked his nose.

Tatsumi landed on a branch by the tree where Hisoka was sitting. He stretched his tired wings and shook his head. "I'm glad that we made it this far without Muraki finding us" he said and looked down at the bunny. "Shall we test if we can go back to Meifu?"

Tsuzuki sniffed along the ground, Watari still sitting on his back. Following the scents on the ground he wandered behind a bush.

Hisoka watched as the pup vanished behind the bush and shook his head. "Wait until the baka gets back" he said and listened to what was going on behind the bush.

"This place should be fine" Tsuzuki's voice was herd.

"Fine for what… Dear God! You aren't going to do that in front of me, are you?!"

"Gomen, Watari, but I have to! If I don't I'll blow!"

"Then blow for crying out loud! Hold it in while I get the heck out from here!"

"… too late…."

"EWWWWWW!!!!" Watari shrieked and came crashing out from the bush, his wings flapping faster then the two animals had ever seen.

Hisoka watched as the owl crash landed before his feet just as Tsuzuki came trotting back to them with a smile on his face. "Are you two finished? I want to get back home" he asked, slightly annoyed.

Tsuzuki nodded and poked the panting owl in the side. "Ready to try to get home?" he asked.

Watari nodded and pushed his glasses high on his beak. "Ready…"

Tatsumi landed beside the three and looked around. "There aren't that much people around. The few that are here are probably to busy to notice us" he said and looked back at the three.

Tsuzuki looked around before he looked at Watari. "Just one question, Watari. It is about yesterday"

"What is it?"

"Well, it is about something you said. You said before that I changed back into human form because of my special blood right?"

"That's correct" the owl said.

Tsuzuki rubbed his nose with a paw and continued. "Well I was wondering how you could change back, I mean, you don't have my blood in you and you still managed to change back"

Hisoka looked at Watari. "You have changed back into a human? When?" he asked. That was so unfair! Why had Watari and Tsuzuki changed back and not him?

Watari looked at the bunny with big golden eyes. "Long story. I think I have an answer for your question, Tsuzuki. If you noticed, you changed back twice without much effort, right?" he asked. Receiving a nod, he continued. "Well I have figured out that your blood is helping you in your change. Your blood wants to reject the potion but it can't. instead it dampens the effect which results in your change. You and I have been affected by this potion the longest and I guess that the only reason I could change back for those few minutes was because the potion was beginning to fade. We can't change back permanently but we can change back for a few moments. Got the answers you wanted?"

Tsuzuki nodded. "Thanks, Watari! Now I understand a little!"

Tatsumi sighed. "Can we go now? We can discuss this later"

Tsuzuki ducked his head. "Sorry, Tatsumi. We'll go. Everyone ready?" he asked. Receiving a nod from everyone, he concentrated. "Let's do this"

Xxxx

Soooooorrryyyyy for the short chap, but I haven't gotten my own computer to work so I'm writing on my sis computer until that is fixed!


	17. Lab sweet lab

Late update, but still an update! Glad news for all Terazuma lovers, I'm going to put him in the fic. That's right, he coming, but not in the way you think… he he… I'm evil!

Xxxx

Tsuzuki fan: I got my computer back from the 'doctor' and now it works so so. I will probably get more problems later on but I'll continue to write this fic on my sis computer.

Haku: I know doesn't it?

Sakura Blosso-Cilla-85: My, don't you like my shingamis turned animals? I just love them! I should make them stay animals for the rest of their lives! …. Na….

RuByMoOn17: I don't know if I should make Muraki appear anymore in this fic, but I have huge plans for him… now that sounded odd… read and find out… (Walks over to a wall and bang my head against it)

DarkSapphireDragon: Update? Of course! Here ya go!

Chocola: I know, I'm a God! Now bow and kiss my feet! Na, just messing around. Thanks for liking my fic!

Xxxx

Puppies and Owls!

Chapter seventeen: Lab sweet lab

Xxxx

Was it true? Was his eyes playing a horrible joke on him? Were they really there! Tsuzuki looked around, his tail wagging madly about.

Watari hopped around in circles and hooted. "My lab! My dear sweet sot covered lab! We are here! Whoo hoo!" he shouted and flapped his way up on his messy desk. Everything was just like he had left it. Even his cloths where there. He hopped over to different tubes and petted them with his wing. "I have missed you. And you. And you. And how could I forget about you?"

Hisoka sneezed as a dust ball passed him. "Watari, do you ever clean in here? The dust will soon rule over this place" he asked and lifted his front paws to clean himself. After being a bunny for a couple of days he had gotten used to the idea of cleaning himself with his tongue.

Tatsumi followed the owl up on the desk and looked around. He didn't visit Watari's lab that often considering that every time he did he left with his face covered in sot and whatever Watari was making. He had even bought a 'DANGER DO NOT ENTER' sign and personally nailed it to the scientist's door. He looked over where Watari was hugging a tube containing a pink liquid and shook his head. "Watari, stop molesting that tube and start thinking about a cure for your potion!" he snapped.

Watari looked at him and then at the tube. "I talk to you later, sweetie. I got work to do" he said and placed it back on the rack.

Tatsumi was seriously starting to wonder if Watari spend to much time in his lab… it was only a matter of time before the golden haired scientist started to name his potions and inventions.

Tsuzuki and Hisoka couldn't see what the two were doing on the desk since they couldn't fly up there. "How do we get up there, Hisoka?" the pup asked.

Hisoka was busy cleaning his left ear when Tsuzuki asked him the question. "Why don't we just use the chairs and jump up? Do I have to think about everything?" he asked and stretched his left hind leg out and started to clean the smooth fur there.

Tsuzuki frowned and looked at the said chairs. He probably would be able to jump from the chair and onto the table, but he was a bit unsure about Hisoka. Standing up on his paws he started to move forwards the chair closest to the desk when he spotted something on the floor. "My cloths!"

Hisoka looked up in a mid lick. His pink little tongue stuck out a bit as he looked at Tsuzuki with a confused look. "What? What is so special about that? Focus on the cure why don't you?" he frowned and scratched his left ear.

Tsuzuki smiled and started to dig around in the pile of cloths. "I know I have a piece of chocolate in here somewhere. I didn't get a chance to eat it when I visited Watari and took the potion. I haven't eaten candy since I turned into this and I aren't about to pass up a chance like this!" his muffled voice came from within the pile.

Hisoka sighed and was about to continue to clean his leg when a thought popped up in his head. "Tsuzuki, do not touch that chocolate!" he called and hopped over to the pup. He stood up on his hind legs and pushed on Tsuzuki's head with his front paws. "Did you hear me baka?"

Tsuzuki groaned and pulled his head up. "Why not, Hisoka? If you and a bit you can just ask you know. I wouldn't mind chairing with you" he said and sat on his hunches.

Hisoka blushed under his fur and shook his head. 'What in the world am I thinking!' "No, I don't want chocolate! There is a very good reason why you shouldn't eat that chocolate" he said and sat back.

"And what is that?" Tsuzuki asked. Why should Hisoka start to care what he stuffed himself with? He never had before.

Hisoka looked to the side and closed his eyes. "Chocolate kills dogs" he said simply.

Tsuzuki blinked and looked at Hisoka. His eyes filled with tears as he pounced on the bunny and started to lick his face. "You saved my life, Hisoka! Thank you, thank you, thank you! How would I survive without you!" he asked happily.

Hisoka was pushed flat against the ground as the wet tongue travelled along his back and over his head, pushing his fur in the wrong direction. "Eww, Tsuzuki! Stop it! That's disgusting!"

Watari looked at the couple from the desk and sighed. "You two make such a adorable sight. It is almost making me go 'awwww'"

Tatsumi let his head drop as he saw the two. "Can we get back on the subject please, and Tsuzuki that is not healthy. Get up here and help us with the cure"

Tsuzuki looked up with a grin. "I just wanted to thank him that's all" he said and left the bunny alone. He hopped up on the chair and the up on the desk, panting as he looked down at Hisoka who hadn't moved an inch. "Hisoka, are you coming?" he asked.

Hisoka was still lying flat against the ground, looking like he had been squashed. 'Darn Tsuzuki and his way to say thank you' "I'm coming, I'm coming…. After I have fixed my fur" he muttered and sat up. A small draft connected with his wet back and he shivered. "Blesh, cold drool! Cold Tsuzuki drool!"

Watari hopped over to a bunch of papers and started to scatter them around. "Can you help me find a paper with the name 'Invisibility potion' on it? I need it to create the cure" he asked.

Tsuzuki looked at the papers and shoved the incorrect ones to the floor. "Wrong, wrong, wrong, right, wrong, wrong…. What a sec…" he stopped and looked down to the floor. He spotted the paper they wree looking for and sighed. "Darn it, now I have to jump down there and get it"

Tatsumi looked at him. "So? A little exercise haven't killed you this far"

"Yeah, but still. I'm an old man, I might break my hip with all that jumping"

"You are an old man in a young pup body!"

"Still!"

"I'll bring it! I'm coming up there anyway!" Hisoka called. He picked up the paper in his mouth and hopped up on the chair. Being slightly smaller then Tsuzuki he didn't manage to land on top of the chair and had to drag himself up. He looked at the gap between him and the desk and took a deep breath. Backing up a bit he used all his strength to jump over to the desk. He managed to land on it but his speed and weigh made him sled across the polished surface and almost drop down on the other side. Just an inch from the edge he managed to stop and sigh in relief.

Tatsumi walked over to Hisoka and retrieved the paper. "Good job, Kurosaki-kun" he said and took the paper to Watari who was looking around for the right ingredients.

Hisoka backed away from the edge and promptly lied down. "I'm not moving from this spot until the cure is done" he said.

Tsuzuki moved over to him and frowned. "Aren't you going to help us?" he asked. Hisoka wasn't the only who wanted to lie around and do nothing.

Hisoka looked at him and then shut his eyes. "If you haven't noticed I can't hold anything in bigger then a pen. The tubes and such are to large for me to hold in my mouth and my paws are useless" he said and nodded to his front legs.

Tsuzuki knew that Hisoka was right. Tatsumi had a wider mouth then Hisoka at the moment. "Ok, but if we find something you can do, you'll help right?"

"Yeah, Yeah"

"Tsuzuki, get over here!" Tatsumi called. The cockatoo watched as Tsuzuki came to them and then turned to the racks with liquids. "Alright, Watari has come up a solution for our problem. I need you to pour the chemicals. I'll tell you which we need and you'll get tem, ok?"

"Ok!" Tsuzuki said and turned to the vials.

Tatsumi looked at the paper while Watari made sure how much of each chemical to use. "OK, Tsuzuki, we need the green one to the left" Tatsumi said.

"Ok, Tatsumi!" He looked at the vials and just remeberd something. Something he hadn't told the others just yet. "Um… Tatsumi. There is a slight problem"

"What is it?" the secretary asked. He didn't have time to fool around.

"Well, you name the chemicals by the colour right? Not the name?"

"So? It is easier to say which colour we need then the name. Some names hare hard to pronounce"

"Yeah I know but the problem is…"

"Is what?"

"… the fact that dogs are colour colour-blind…"

"………"

"Tatsumi?"

"….."

"Are you ok? You have gone quiet all of a sudden"

"… Tsuzuki…"

"Yeah?"

"… Get Hisoka… I think we just have found the right job for him"

"And what is that?" Tsuzuki asked.

Tatsumi looked at him, his blue eyes sparkling. "He can keep an eye on you. Colour-blind… just my luck"

xxxx

Sorry for the short and bad chap but I'm fighting writer's block! Gomen!


	18. You try it

Thanks for the reviews. Me and my YnM animals love you all! Promise! Sorry but this chap is crappy but I blame my writer's block. Usually I don't feel forced to write a chap but this time I did….

The end is nearing and I'm thinking of making a follow up. What do you think?

Xxxx

RuByMoOn17:Don't worry, he'll come before the end... ok that sounded very odd…

Sakura Blossom-Cilla85: Yeah! Finally!

Chocola: Well I won't tell! My sister didn't know about this fic until a few week ago! I got yahoo. My email is in my profile.

Shinigami-Tsuzuki: Awww…. I'm so grateful for your review. I'm blushing so hard I don't have to pay the heating bill… not that I do it anyway.

DarkShapphireDragon: Thanks for answering my mail. Not many do…

Hallahello: Aren't they? I thought for month what to turn them into but I like the result!

Xxxx

Puppies and Owl!

Chapter eighteen: You try it

Xxxx

Hisoka yawned and stretched out on the desk, bored out of his skull. He eyed the owl that was hopping around the cup with the golden potion inside it. "How long is he going to eye that stuff? He has been doing it for hours" he asked the pup that was almost asleep beside him.

Tsuzuki opened one eye and looked at the bunny. "Well you know Watari. He needs to make sure that the potion is absolutely perfect before he does anything" he muttered and closed his eye again.

Tatsumi was sitting on the hat hanger that was collecting dust in the corner. He yawned, his black beak opening widely and shook his head afterwards. "What is he looking for? Lumps or dirt? Watari can't make a potion that works if his life depended on it" he said and made his way across the room and landed on the desk by Tsuzuki's nose.

The pup lifted his head and sneezed when the soft feathers brushed against his sensitive nose. He opened his eyes and saw a very annoyed Tatsumi. "Sorry"

Tatsumi shook his head to get rid of the slobber that had been splattered all over him. "Tsuzuki, use your hand to cover your mouth when you sneeze! Where are your manners?" Tatsumi asked.

Tsuzuki used one front paw to tap the desk softly while looking down at the paw, his creamy fur slightly red. "I guess my manners went with my human for, besides, Tatsumi, you know that I don't have hands. I'm a dog remember?"

Tatsumi sighed and walked over to Hisoka in case Tsuzuki would sneeze again. The bit slobbery cockatoo turned his blue eyes to the scientist of the group that was still hopping around the potion, stopping ever so often to push his glasses up on his beak. "Watari, when are you done staring at the potion? Looking to see if it is correctly made?" he asked the blond.

Watari looked over to the three tired animals with confusion written all over his face. "What? Were you saying something?"

"Yes. When do you think you have stared enough at the potion and made sure it will work?"

The owl looked at Tatsumi and tilted his head. "I'm sure the potion works, no doubt about it. That is not the reason I have been studying it" he explained and hopped over to the group.

Tsuzuki was rubbing his nose with his paw before he looked at Watari. "Then why? Why did you take hours to stare at it when you know it works?" he asked. "Not that I believe you, I mean, you were sure the potion that made us into this would work and look at us now" he said and pointed to the group.

Watari shrugged and plucked a loose feather on his wing. "Aww, come on, Tsuzuki! I just miscalculated the amount of Gilly I should use. I was in a bit of a hurry wen I made that potion"

Hisoka looked at the owl with one raised eyebrow. "'Gilly?' What the heck is that?"

Watari hopped over to the rack and petted a tube with a green liquid in it. "This is Gilly! I made her myself! Isn't she beautiful?" he said and hugged the said potion. "I use her a lot!"

Hisoka sighed. "Figures" he muttered and started to clean his nose and moving forwards his left ear with his front paws.

Tsuzuki looked confused. "Could you answer my question? Why did you stare at the potion?"

Watari pushed his glasses up on his beak and closed his eyes. "I was wondering who would test it first, that's why. I'm saying this right now that it isn't going to be me who test it!" he said and puffed himself up, trying to look bigger then he was.

Tatsumi raised his crest and towered over the owl. "Are you saying that we could have been turned back into humans hours ago? Why didn't you tell us that earlier and why don't you test our own potion if you are so sure that it works!" he asked, using the same tone he used on Tsuzuki when he asked for a raise last month. You know, the scary one that made Tsuzuki feel like a chibbi in Tatsumi's presence.

Watari didn't look all that frightened by Tatsumi's evil glare. He shrugged and pushed his glasses up. "Well, I created the potion so it is only fare that I don't have to test it first" he said simply.

Tsuzuki looked at the potion and gulped. "Well, I'm not going to be a guinea pig again! Tatsumi, why don't you try it? I mean, you have never tested one of Watari's potions so far… it would only be fair"

The cockatoo puffed up two sizes and shook his head. "No way. I'm to important to die now" he said and looked at Watari.

The owl gaped and frowned. "Are you saying that my potion might kill you? What nonsense! My potions have never harmed anyone before! Not seriously anyway"

"I still remember when you fooled Terazuma into drinking that love potion. Do you recall that he fell for every woman he met and every time he touched them he turned into a monster and started to chase them around?"

Watari blinked. "It wasn't my fault. I thought the potion would make him resistant to women's touch. How did I know it would backfire?"

"Hey, shouldn't we concentrate on the potion? We can argue about that later" Tsuzuki stepped in between the two birds. "Honestly you two are acting like a married couple!"

"And you and Hisoka are any different?" Watari and Tatsumi asked at the same time.

"What is that supposed to mean!"

"ENOUGH!"

The three animals turned their heads and looked at the slightly panting bunny. Their eyes were wide as plates.

Hisoka took a deep breath and eyes the bakas before him. "We don't have time to argue as Tsuzuki said. I'll take the potion" he said and hopped over to the cup holding the potion. He looked at the liquid. He looked back at Watari. "If something bad happens to me, Tsuzuki will punish you" he said and placed his front paws on the cup and dipped his head in.

Tsuzuki tilted his head. "Why should I punish him for? It was you who volunteered" he said as Hisoka pulled back.

Watari looked up at the pup. "I shouldn't be answering that question but if the potion fails and he dies, he will not be able to punish me himself now can he?" he asked.

The pup though for a second and nodded. "You're right! Why didn't I think of that?"

Tatsumi closed his eyes and stretched his wings. "Because you are a baka that's why"

Hisoka licked the golden liquid of his upper lip and sat back down on the desk. He looked at the others. "I don't feel any different. Do I look any different? Have I changed colour or something?" he asked.

Tsuzuki looked Hisoka over, nose to tail. "I don't know"

Tatsumi sighed and shook his head. "Don't ask him. He's colour blind"

Watari blinked. "Really? Since when?"

Tsuzuki tensed and turned to Watari. "Hush! Don't say a word!" he whispered to the owl.

Tatsumi turned to Tsuzuki, his wings hanging by his sides to make him look bigger and more threatening. "What was that, Watari?"

Watari smiled and pointed up to Tsuzuki. "He is not colour blind as far as I know. He could tell the difference between a yellow and a green ball when Muraki played fetch with him. Why would you tell Tatsumi that you are colour blind?" he asked and looked at the now slowly backing pup.

Tatsumi hopped after Tsuzuki as the pup backed away from him. "Because he is lazy! He is one lazy shingami! I should make sure that you don't get paid this month!"

"Please don't, Tatsumi! I'm sorry ok?" Tsuzuki whined as he reached the edge. He knew that Tatsumi had a sharp beak and he didn't want to get bitten by him.

Hisoka was debating if he should break them up or let Tatsumi go on. He stood up after deciding that he would break them up only to feel the surface under him wobble before the world started to spin before his eyes. "What is h-happening…?"

Watari looked away from Tatsumi and Tsuzuki and looked at the bunny. He noted that Hisoka was moving wobbly and was slowly moving forwards the edge of the Desk. "Bon? Are you alright?" he asked.

Tsuzuki heard Watari's question and looked up. He spotted the bunny just before Hisoka toppled of the desk. "HISOKA!" he barked and jumped over Tatsumi to try to catch the bunny before he hit the ground.

THUD

Too late.

"Hisoka!" Tatsumi cried and quickly made his way to Tsuzuki's side. He was followed a equally worried Watari.

"Bon!"

Tsuzuki looked over the edge but didn't see Hisoka anywhere. "Hisoka! Are you alright?" he called.

"Should I fly down and check on him?" Asked Tatsumi.

Watari looked at him. "Why are you asking that for? It is not like me and Tsuzuki is going to stop you or anything"

"Oww… my back…"

Tsuzuki's ears perked up when he heard Hisoka's voice. "Hisoka, you are ok! I'm so glad!" he called, his tail wagging like mad.

A loud rustle was heard from under the desk as Hisoka moved. "Tsuzuki, stop barking! My head hurt enough without that annoying noise!" Hisoka snapped and clutched his head. He moved out from under the desk and stood up, trying hard not to fall over.

Tatsumi, Watari and Tsuzuki couldn't help but stare. Tsuzuki could feel his throat itch to say something about what he saw. Amethyst eyes moved up and down before his mouth gave in to the itching. "Nice view"

"Tsuzuki! Behave!" Tatsumi snapped at the pup.

Hisoka could hear his friends behind him and frowned. What he heard wasn't human words… He turned around and stared at the animals on the desk. Why did they seem so small for and what the heck were they staring at?

Watari pushed his glasses up. "Well I'll be… it worked"

Emerald eyes stared at the owl. He knew that Watari had said something but all he heard was hooting. He noted that Tsuzuki wasn't looking at his face and looked down to see what his pup friend was looking at. "ACK!" he shrieked when he noted that he was only wearing the think he was born with: his own skin. Covering himself he snatched up Tsuzuki's shirt and used it to hide himself. "Tsuzuki! Stop staring or I'll drag you out from here by your ear!" he growled and was satisfied when the pup turned his head with a whine.

Tatsumi looked at Hisoka and frowned. There was something wrong here. "Watari, do you think that he can understand us?" he asked as the three turned around so that Hisoka could find something to cover himself up with.

The owl tilted his head and thought. "If my potion worked, I don't think so. The potion we just created is to undo the effects that the first potion made. The ability to hear animals will also go away" he said after a few minutes.

Tsuzuki looked down at the golden owl. "But Muraki understood us and he hadn't taken the potion"

Watari sighed and looked down at the desk. "Well, Muraki himself is a mystery. Might be the demonic powers in him that makes him able to hear animals. But then again, he said once that he couldn't understand Kurosaki…" he ended and scratched his head.

"My God, Tsuzuki! What size do you have on your shirts?" Hisoka asked as he finished buttoning the shirt he had borrowed from his partner. The shirt was threatening to slide down his shoulders even though the top button was done. The shirt reached down all the way to his knees, making him look much younger then he really was.

Tsuzuki turned around and saw Hisoka pulling on his cloths. He frowned. "Hisoka, don't you dare to use my boxers!"

Xxxx

Sorry for a un-funny chap and that it was crappy… sorry did I forget to mention that it was crappy? I'll make it up to you all when I fight my way out from my writer's block!


	19. Terazuma?

The end is getting closer! Oh no! Only one more chap on this fic before I'll take a break before beginning the sequel. Have any character you would like to appear in the fic? I'm flexible… a little I guess. Though only YnM characters!

Xxxx

Tsuzuki Asato: I'm so glad that you liked it. Thanks a lot!

Cyborg-22: I'll see what I can do. The fic is slowly dying but I'll see if I can squeeze out another chap.

Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85: (Picks up a tube of glue and place your head back) Please keep it on! My readers might become scared!

Chocola: Actually it is HPDM not DMHP but thanks anyway. I have a bad habit of making people hooked on my fics.

Piper of the charmed ones: You think? Thank you! I will keep it up… to bad that there will only be one more chap….

Xxxx

Puppies and Owls!

Chapter nineteen: Terazuma?

Xxxx

Tsuzuki stretched and scratched his head. "It feels so good to be back to normal. To have cloths on your body and have hands to scratch yourself with!" he exclaimed and looked at the rest of the group.

Watari smiled and threw on his lab coat. "Doesn't it? I mean, I kind of liked to have the ability to fly. Don't you miss it, Tatsumi?" he asked and looked at the secretary.

Tatsumi and Hisoka were not smiling. Might it be the fact that they didn't have cloths in the room like Tsuzuki and Watari? Tatsumi frowned and snatched one of Watari's spare lab coats and threw it on, buttoning it all the way. "To be honest no. I'm glad and happy to be back into a human because now I can take away this months salary" he said and took one of Watari's spare glasses from the drawer in the desk.

Tsuzuki and Watari gaped. "What!" they yelled at the same time.

The secretary walked over to the door with a smile on his face. "And as I promised before, no holyday bonus!" he said and left the lab to get his own cloths.

Tsuzuki gasped. "No money this month! Tatsumiiiiiii!" he whined.

Hisoka snorted at his companion's childish behaviour. "Don't worry, Tsuzuki, he won't take your salary" he said and went over to the door.

Tsuzuki un-fisted his hands and blinked at his partner. "Sure?"

"Sure. The chief is probably waiting for us to show up. We missed Watari's birthday partner so he will probably be pissed and you know who he will blame, don't you, Tsuzuki?" Hisoka asked and left the room. "I'll meet you there when I have changed. Don't waist any more time in here" he advised.

Watari sighed and sank down in a chair. "I can't believe I missed myself becoming one year older… yet I don't regret it" he said and started to replace the test tubes they had been using to make the potion. How could his desk become so messy?

Tsuzuki sat down beside his friend and frowned. "Why don't you regret that? I would and I'm turning eighty-eight two months from now" he said and helped Watari clean the desk.

The blond smiled. "I had a great adventure! I got to experience how it is to be like 003! Sure some things were unpleasant, like coughing up a cotton ball and almost being eaten by a cat, but still!" he said with a smile. "If I could I would do it again later on but for now I'll stay human"

"I surely hope so. Promise me that you'll flush the potion, ok? Just in case" Tsuzuki said and picked up the trash can to throw away some broken glass.

The two cleaned for a few minutes before Watari stilled all his movements. "Oh my"

Tsuzuki didn't like that tone. Not at all. "What is it, Watari? Something wrong?" he asked. He had a feeling that Watari wouldn't tell him if he didn't ask.

Watari turned around. In his hand he held an empty tube. "I had three tubes of the animal-potion. I can only find one now and it is only half full. That was the one we took from. I know Muraki snatched one, but where is the last one?" he asked and looked around. "I looked everywhere but I can't see it"

Tsuzuki stiffened. What if…? "Muraki probably snatched that one to. Who knows?" he said and placed the trash can back on the ground. "Any how, let's go and see Konoe before the old man collapses with worry"

Xxxx

"We're back! Missed us!" Tsuzuki asked as the entered the assembling room.

"Tsuzuki-kun, Watari-kun! Welcome back!" Wakaba smiled and ran over to greet them. She held a long broom in his hand and placed it to the side to hug the two.

Konoe was not smiling. The old man scowled and glared at the two, instantly sending cold shivers down their spines. "Where have you two been the last couple of days? Out celebrating Watari's birthday without telling me or have you been testing some potions and been incapable to come when I have called for you?" he asked.

Watari and Tsuzuki looked at each other and sweat-dropped. How could the chief know about the potion? Of was he just trying to hook them? "What do you mean, chief?" Watari asked. "What potion?"

"Yeah, what potion? What are you talking about?" Tsuzuki asked, acting like he didn't know what the chief were referring to.

Konoe frowned and pointed up to the ceiling. "I'm talking about that" he said without looking up.

Tsuzuki and Watari looked up to see what Konoe was pointing at. Tsuzuki couldn't see a thing. What was the boss talking abo… "Um… Ew?"

Skittering around on the ceiling was a six centimetres green and black…

"Lizard! We got a huge problem here, sir! Call the terminator! Fast!" Tsuzuki called as he spotted the small animal.

Watari adjusted his glasses and shook his head. "That isn't a lizard. That's a gecko"

Tsuzuki looked at his blond friend. "Aren't geckos and lizards the same thing?" he asked.

"Why yes but geckos…"

"Enough you two!" Konoe snapped, instantly getting their full attention. Looking up he saw the small gecko skitter around, it's mouth opening once in a while to let its pink tongue out. "That is how I found out that you have been making potions during work hours"

Watari blushed. Busted! "Is it equipped with a camera or something? A mini spy?" he asked.

"No, Watari-san, that used to be Terazuma a few hours ago" said a new voice.

Tsuzuki was about to turn around when he felt something warp around his waist. Looking down he saw nothing. "ACK! Count! Let go of me you pervert!" he yelped as he recognize the man behind him.

Count didn't listen to him. "But I have missed you so much, Tsuzuki-san! I have been so worried about your welfare as well as your beautiful body!" he said and hugged harder.

"NO! LET GO!"

Watari didn't seem all that worried about Tsuzuki, he was kind of used to Count flinging himself on the amethyst eyed man. "So the gecko in the ceiling is Terazuma?" he asked Konoe as Tsuzuki tried to throw the invisible man of him.

Wakaba nodded and smiled. "Yes it is. He went to your lab yesterday and found this 'juice'. You can guess the rest" she said and picked up the broom. "I have tried to shoo him down so that I can place him in a jar for safe keeping"

Tsuzuki, who finally had managed to shake of Count, snatched the broom from the girl's grip. "I'll show you how it's done" he said and used the brush to try 'brushing' the gecko from the ceiling.

Terazuma saw the brush come at him and skittered away as fast as his small legs could carry him. When he was cornered he hissed at the broom and skittered over it and tried to hide in the lamp.

Tsuzuki used the broom to chase the gecko and his left foot to fend of the perverted man behind him. "He's a fast little bugger. Fast for a man that sits behind a desk doing nothing" he muttered. "Count, please lay off! I'm trying to get Terazuma down!"

The invisible man let out a huff and turned to the door. "Fine, I'll leave but you will come to my castle of candles later for tea. I will not take no for an answer. See you then my beautiful Tsuzuki-san!" he said and slammed the door.

Tsuzuki looked after him. "Rotten old man…"

Terazuma felt the ceiling shake under his small pads and fell from the ceiling. Landing on something soft he twisted his body and looked around.

Tsuzuki was about to look back to the ceiling when something landed on his hair. Realising what it was he yelped and slapped the gecko off his head. "Get off! Get off! Blach!"

Watari, Wakaba and Konoe watched as the little gecko soared through the air and landed on the windowsill. For such a long flight Terazuma looked ok. Looking around the gecko found something of interest and skittered over.

Tsuzuki sighed and wiped his forehead. "At least he came down. Where is Hisoka and Tatsumi? They said they were coming when they had finished dressing themselves"

Wakaba looked at him. "'Dressed themselves'? What do you mean? What happened to their cloths?" she asked.

Konoe nodded. He really wanted to know.

Tsuzuki smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Long story, but their cloths are currently at Muraki's apartment"

"MURAKI!"

Watari frowned and looked at the three. "Have you guys noticed that Terazuma is eating a fly at the moment?"

Xxxx

Hisoka and Tatsumi came into the room but stopped dead in their tracks as they saw the group of people bent over the table. "Um, hello" Hisoka said and went over.

Tsuzuki looked up and smiled. "Hi! You're late!" he called back and ducked his head back. "Hold still, Terazuma, or do you want to spend the rest of your life eating flies?"

Tatsumi's eyebrow lifted high against the ceiling. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Wakaba looked at the secretary and smiled. "We are undoing Watari-san's potion. Poor little Terazuma-kun" she said and looked back at what they were doing.

Hisoka and Tatsumi leaned over and had a look. Tsuzuki was gripping this small poor lizard and Watari was trying to fins a way to shove the bottle with the potion in it down it throat without harming it. The lizard itself was trying to wiggle out from Tsuzuki's grip.

"Let the poor thing go, Tsuzuki!" Hisoka growled at his partner.

Tsuzuki looked at him with big eyes. "But is I do he'll run away again! I promised him a fly if he behaved" he said and looked down at the gecko. "Terazuma the gecko, that sounds kind of right"

Tatsumi frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'll get back to work. Use a pipette, Watari, or you'll drown him" he said and left for his office.

Water blinked and looked at the bottle. "Now why didn't I think of that?"

Xxxx

Sorry about the short chap but this fic is at its end. One more chap to go.


	20. Side affects… and more

The last chap… yet I don't feel all that sad! I know lots of you have enjoyed this fic and I'm glad for that! I will finish one more fic before I start with the sequel for this fic and I'll try to make it as funny as this one, promise!

To believe that I have 128 reviews an only ONE flame! How good isn't that!

Xxxx

Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85: Eh, I know. He should know better… but alas, the chap wouldn't have been funny if he had known better I guess.

LegendaryKijinAngel: I will! Too bad that this is the last chap.

Lady-Willowish: I'm flattered! Really! I promise to hurry up with the sequel!

The Sinner of Anger: I'll see how long I can make it!

DarkSapphireDragon: Yeah… if I had known earlier about the other side of Terazuma he might have turned into that. But I LOVED the gecko idea!

Shinigami-Tsuzuki: I know! Writer's block sucks… really… Strange that I don't seem to have a problem writing the chapters of this fic. I guess I have just been lazy to start a new chap….

Piper of the Charmed Ones: YES! Muahahahahahaha… (chough, wheeze) YES!

Xxxx

Puppies and Owls!

Chapter twenty: Side affects… and more

Xxxx

Hisoka muttered as he stared down at his breakfast. His eyebrow twitched as his emerald eyes scanned over what his treacherous hands and mind had put out before him. Carrots, cornflakes with no milk, a bowl of water and salad. Sighing he dunked his forehead against the table. "I hate these side effects…" he muttered and sat up again.

Tsuzuki smirked as he dug into his breakfast. Munching on a sandwich he looked at Hisoka. "I'm glad that I don't seem to suffer from any side effects! My breakfast looks like it usually does!" he said and drank some water.

Hisoka lifted his left eyebrow and looked at his amethyst eyed partner. "No side effects hu?" he asked.

Tsuzuki shook his head. "Nope. Not a single one. Nada"

Hisoka sighed and reached over to Tsuzuki. Brushing his fingers behind Tsuzuki's right ear he watched as Tsuzuki's mouth fell open and his eyes closed. He smirked as the brown haired shinigami leaned into his fingers and soon a thumping noise was heard. Looking under the table the blond could see one of the older man's feet was tapping the floor like he wanted to use it to scratch himself with it. "Not effected, right. You are as effected as the rest of us"

"Good morning, Hisoka-kun, Tsuzuki-kun. I hope you two slept well" Tatsumi greeted as he and Watari entered the kitchen.

Watari quickly sat down by the table and placed a bowl before him. The bowl was covered with a cloths and he was licking his lips as he stared at it.

"WELL! I spend all night trying to forget about Count and his octopus hands! He just can't take no for an answer! I mean, why does he always have to molest me for! Hisoka is way cuter then I am! At least I think so…."

The others ignored the rambling shingami completely.

"It was nice to have a full night of sleep without worrying about Muraki" Hisoka said and lifted his water bowl to his face. His nose twitched and he quickly placed the bold back on the table and lifted his hand. Licking it once he brought it through his hair. "I hate this! I truly do!" he snapped at himself as he repeated the movement.

Tatsumi sat down by the table and sighed heavily. "I know how you feel. I'm suffering to" he said and pointed to his bowl. Floating around in the bowl of water was birdseeds, some nuts and a few chopped vegetables.

Tsuzuki laughed and bit into his sandwich again. "I'm so lucky dogs can eat almost anything! What are you having, Watari? Bread crumbs and more bread crumbs?" he asked the blond scientist.

Watari looked up quickly from his bowl and then back. "Yeah… bread crumbs… yeah" he mumbled.

Tsuzuki frowned and stood. "I don't like the sound of that" he said and snatched the cloths away from Watari's bowl. His amethyst eyes grew twice as large as they had been. In Watari's bowl, swimming around in a sea of bread crumbs, was one small mouse. "Um… ewww… Watari"

The blond sighed and picked up the poor frightened mouse. "I couldn't help it! I saw it in the laundry room and just dived at it. Of course I banged my head twice and tipped over the nice pile of cloths you left there last night, Hisoka, but I got it. Owl instincts I guess!" he said and placed the mouse on the floor.

The little mouse skittered as fast as it could across the floor only to almost squished under the rather large foot that appeared above it. Piping in protest once the little being vanished out in the hall.

Tatsumi looked up to see who had entered as he took a spoon ful of his odd breakfast. "Good morning, Terazuma. Slept well?" he asked.

Terazuma had been returned to his normal form after many tries. When he had been returned to normal it had been really late and the rest of the group had gone to bed without hesitation.

Terazuma walked up to Tsuzuki and smacked him in the back of the head. "No, I haven't slept well. Because of this doofus I have dreamt of nothing more then broomsticks chasing me around! And what kind of scientist are you, Watari! Writing 'lemonade' on such dangerous potions!" Terazuma snapped and sat down by the table with a huge huff.

Tsuzuki rubbed his abused head. Looking at Watari, who looked upset about loosing the mouse, he frowned. "You labeled the potion 'lemonade'? Why would you do that for?" he asked.

Watari blinked and came out from his small trance. "Oh, I just ran out of names! Or was it that that was the only bottle left? To be honest, I can't remember" he said and scratched his chin. "Must have been because…."

Terazuma held up his hands. "Just forget it! Forget that I said a word. But I'll let you know one thing, Watari-san…" he said and snatched Tsuzuki's forgotten cup of coffee.

Watari waited for the black haired man to finish his sentence. "And what is that?" he asked finally.

Terazuma opened one eye and looked at Watari. "You get to do all my paperwork for this week and believe me when I say you are going to beg me to end your pain when you start" he smirked and drank the rest of the coffee.

"Not fair"

"Oh yes it is"

Tsuzuki frowned and snatched the now empty cup back. "Hey! That was my coffee! Not that I would drink it but still!" he whined.

Terazuma smirked wider. Looking at Tsuzuki his eyes sparkled. "I also got a punishment for you, Tsuzuki. And believe me, it is as good as Watari's, if not worse"

"What did I do?" Tsuzuki asked and pointed to himself.

"You chased me around the ceiling with a broomstick that's what! Now for your punishment… You know that it is time for spring cleaning right?"

"… oh no…."

"Well, according to the schedule…"

"…no"

"… it is my turn to help Count…."

"No"

Terazuma could feel Tsuzuki's panic rise. "I figured out that YOU can help him this year"

"NOOOO!" Tsuzuki shrieked and stood up. "I was with him last night for tea! I know that all he'll do is molest me! I rather drink the potion and put on a red ribbon and mail myself to Muraki! I can't stand Count!" he panicked. Crossing his arms with a huff he closed his eyes. "I refuse!"

Tatsumi finished his odd breakfast and stood. "It is only right, Tsuzuki. You better hurry so that you won't be late" he said and took his plate away.

Hisoka followed the secretary. "I have some stuff to do on earth but I think Tatsumi-san can help me with that. Don't you worry about me, Tsuzuki. Go and have 'fun' with Count" he said.

Tsuzuki looked at his blond partner. "Please, Soka! Don't leave me with that Muraki double! I beg of you!" he said and gave the boy huge puppy eyes.

Watari nodded. "Yeah, please, Tatsumi! We just came back! I know you are a bit upset but please spare us!" he begged.

Terazuma, Tatsumi and Hisoka giggled to themselves and left the room, leaving Tsuzuki and Watari.

Looking at each other the two looked at the door. "Please…?"

Xxxx

Tatsumi watched as the blond scientist dragged himself over to the kitchen around dinner time. He blinked as Watari fell over. "Are you ok?" he asked. He watched as a hand clasped the side of the table.

"I-I'm ok I-I guess" Watari stuttered and heaved himself up into a chair. His head collapsed onto the table and he looked at Terazuma with tired eyes. "How can you survive so much paper work? I thought I would die again when I had finished the first pile"

Terazuma, who looked as he hadn't lifted one finger the whole day, smirked. "Usually I don't have so much work, but since you have been gone I had to take your shifts and so my work piled up. I was wondering what I was going to do about it but you managed to do it for me. Thanks a lot" he said and took a cookie.

Hisoka sipped his tea. "Where is the baka?" He asked. He had finally started to get rid of the side effects.

Tatsumi blinked. "He should be done right about…"

THUD

"… now. Welcome back, Tsuzuki-san"

Tsuzuki rose from where he had collapsed on the floor. He was a complete mess. His cloths were hanging loosely around his body and his hair was ruffled. He was panting hard and his cheeks were flushed red. Dragging himself over to the table he sat down. "I hate that molesting old man! He fooled me by taking of his mask and his gloves and chased me around the castle of candles! I didn't get anything done with him all over me!"

Hisoka sighed and shook his head. "All you do is complain. If you are so unhappy with the situation you can always quit" he said simply and handed Tsuzuki a cup.

Tsuzuki took the offered cup and took a long sip. "Na… I like doing what I do… but I whish everyone I meet would stop molesting me!"

Hisoka raised an eyebrow. "I didn't molest you when we first met. Nether did Hijiri, those on the QUEEN, and…"

"I get it ok!" Tsuzuki muttered. Grabbing a cookie he started to chat with Watari, ignoring the other three.

A soft knocking on the living room was heard after one hour. Tatsumi got up from the couch and opened the door. He blinked when he didn't see anyone.

Hisoka looked over to where Tatsumi was standing. "Hi, Watson. What brings you form the castle of candles?" he asked.

Tatsumi looked down and spotted Count's little servant. "Oh, I'm sorry I missed you, Watson" he apologized.

Watson looked up at the secretary and shook his head. "It'ss all right, ssir. I come with a package to Tssuzzuki-ssan" he said and held up a white box with a ribbon around it.

Tatsumi bent down and picked up the package and thanked Watson who immediately skittered back to his master. "I wonder who it is from" the brown haired man wondered.

Hisoka went over to Tatsumi and looked at the box. "Here is a note" he said and pulled a small piece of paper loose from the box. His emerald eyes scanned over the paper quickly.

Tsuzuki and Watari looked at the blond. "Well, what does it say?" Watari asked.

"Yeah, who sent me a package? I haven't received one since my last birth day" Tsuzuki asked. He just hoped it wasn't from Count. Last time he had gotten something from him was a request that he slept naked one night and a pat on the rear. 'Dirty old man'

Hisoka held up the note and started to read out loud. "'Dear Tsuzuki-san. It was disappointing that you had to leave so soon. I hope that you'll visit soon again, but please come as the handsome man you are. Here is a small gift for you. See it as a early birthday gift. Yours truly, Kazutaka Muraki'. So this gift is from him?" Hisoka asked and lifted the box. "Are you sure you want to open it, Tsuzuki? You never know if it's safe to open something that Muraki has given you" he said.

Tsuzuki though for a few minutes. "You open it if you are so worried about me" he said.

Hisoka frowned and pulled the ribbon loose. He hesitated a few seconds before opening the lid. He gasped as the lid suddenly jumped out from his grip and something white flashed by his face. "Gha! What in the!"

Watari stood and looked after what had emerged from the box. "I can't sense anything! Tatsumi!" he called. If anyone could sense evil energy it was the secretary.

Tatsumi shook his head. "I can't sense anything ether" he said and looked around.

Hisoka looked into the box to see if there was anything that could give a hint of what had been in the box. There was nothing. 'Muraki! What the heck did you send Tsuzuki!' he thought.

"Hehehe… stop that"

"Hu?" Hisoka wondered as he heard Tsuzuki giggle. He looked over to his partner and saw that Tsuzuki was tilting his head away from him. "Tsuzuki? What is so funny?" he asked. "Muraki sent something we can't identify and you sit there and giggle?"

Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka and smiled. "What Muraki sent me isn't dangerous at all. Look" he said and pointed to his shoulder.

Hisoka, Tatsumi and Watari leaned over the back of the couch to see what Tsuzuki was pointing at. Sitting on the amethyst eyed shingami's shoulder was a small white budgie. It was using its beak to 'kiss' Tsuzuki all over the cheek. Noticing that it was being watched it stopped what it was doing and chirped.

Hisoka lifted one hand and poked at the budgie with his forefinger. "A bird? He sent you a bird?"

The budgie puffed up two sizes and pecked the boy's finger, chirping again. Seeing that no one was going to touch it again, it resumed its 'kissing'.

"Ouch" Hisoka said and withdrew his hand. "Trust anything that comes from Muraki to despise everyone except Tsuzuki" he mumbled.

Watari frowned. "I wonder why he sent it. I mean, it's so odd. It looks like Muraki…. Na… if it was Muraki it would be silver gray like his hair… then again, you turned white and you don't have a drop of white on you…. I'm confused…." Watari trailed off.

Tatsumi nodded. "Muraki is odd all together. He probably gave Tsuzuki a white one because it would remind us of him. Besides I have never heard of a silver gray budgie. I guess he is mocking us. Be careful around the budgie, Tsuzuki. It might be dangerous" he warned.

Tsuzuki giggled. "Ok, I will. Stop that! It tickles!" he giggled.

The budgie ignored him and continued to 'kiss' Tsuzuki.

'I hope it does, Tsuzuki-san. I hope it does'

xxxx

End.

Sad isn't it? I left so many loose ends…..

When I get the strength back and time, I'll start with the sequel. Promise! Questions? Email me! silveryaoiyahoo.se


End file.
